The Hetalia Heroes Guild
by SillyKwado
Summary: AU! A series of oneshots featuring the Hetalia cast as they play in an MMORPG together; showing their conversations as they go from mundane topics, such as pasta, to battle chat! "It's not a game! It's a way of life!" - Gilbert
1. The International Guild

[Alfred has signed on]

Gilbert: hey man! we're thinkin about teamin up! wanna join?

Alfred: sure who else is joinin?

Gilbert: toni & kiku r on now

Gilbert: fran said he might come back on l8r

Alfred: k

Kiku: we are meeting at the Stronghold (1)

Alfred: k

Antonio: wats a Thorkus?

Kiku: a rare beast found in VoS (2)

Alfred: dude u found a rare cool!

Alfred: tell me wat drops!

Antonio: [Sapphire Helm of Thorkus] (3)

Alfred: wow that's good

Kiku: はい you could sell that on the AH for a very good price (4)

Alfred: was he hard to kill?

Antonio: no not rly

Antonio: he was actually muy facíl with mi new spec (5)

Gilbert: SS r awesome but not as awesome as BTs! (6)

Alfred: watevr man

Alfred: evry1 nos SW r awesomer! (7)

Kiku: Alfred, you are lucky Arthur is not on right now…

Alfred: lol ya he would b pissed by the way im "butchering the Queen's English" xD

Antonio: it would b funny

Alfred: I kinda miss the stuffy brit where's he been?

Antonio: he was on earlier amigo u just missed him

Kiku: he has been very busy with work lately

Alfred: aw damn

Alfred: hey Gilbo! ur kinda quiet 2day

Antonio: sí amigo, qué pasa? (8)

Gilbert: the awesome me has just beat a bunch of unawesome syndis (9)

Alfred: at the stronghold?

Kiku: no attacks have been reported…

Gilbert: nah im at VT (10)

Antonio: VT? y r u there?

Alfred: Ya! i thought we were teamin

Gilbert: i got unawesomely bored waiting

Alfred: u shoulda told me! i wanna do VT 2!

Gilbert: after this battle u can join

Gilbert: its almost over anyway

Kiku: if you 2 are going to do VT then ill start on my dailies (11)

Alfred: k mayb nxt time kiku

Gilbert: toni u wanna join?

Antonio: no i have to get off

Alfred: aw

Gilbert: warum?

Gilbert: why?

Antonio: gil, u do realize it is 2 en la mañana here verdad?

Gilbert: i dont no wat u just said but i no im awesome. thx anyways

Alfred: lol

Antonio: its 2 in the morning, u do know that right?

Antonio: i hav 2 work 2morrow

Gilbert: sleeping is 4 losers! me and al r going 2 stay up all nite!

Gilbert: cuz we're awesome

Alfred: actually, I need 2 get off n about 2 hrs…

Gilbert: y

Alfred: i hav school 2morro :/

Gilbert: then me an kiku will stay up all nite!

Kiku: its not night where i live though

Antonio: lol later guys

Gilbert: later toni

Alfred: night tonio

Kiku: good night

[Antonio has signed off]

Gilbert: k we won RV

Gilbert: inviting ya to team

* * *

1- Stronghold – a main city in the game; a common place to form groups

2- VoS – Valley of Shadows; a questing place in the game

3- The brackets represent items and quests in the game players can post in the chat… it allows other players to read the description and details

4- はい "hai" is Japanese for "yes" / AH – auction house; where players can sell things

5- Spec – means "specialization" different specs are used in different situations… kind of hard to explain… ^^;

6- SS – Shapeshifter; a player class / BT – Beast Tamer; another player class

7- SW – Sky Warrior; player class / And Alfred says "everyone knows sky warriors are awesomer"

8- "Yes friend, what's up?"

9- Syndis – the "Syndicate" is the other faction the gamers can play on. This faction is against "The Order" which is the faction our stars are playing on.

10- VT – "Vicious Tides" a battleground where the two factions compete against each other

11- Dailies – A special kind of quest that is repeated, well, daily.

A/N

I'm sorry for the stupidly long list of numbers/explanations but it was inevitable for the first chapter D:

Anyways, a few people from the Hetalia cast (14 for now) are playing an MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role-playing game)! :D It is strongly based off of World of Warcraft, but I changed things in it so it is a different game xD This game is played on an international server and all of the characters are from their country (with the exception of Canada and Prussia… and possibly Sweden…). The characters have never met in real life (again with the exception of Germany&Prussia and America&Canada) and only know each other's first names.

Tell me if it gets too confusing or if people seem ooc. Also, tell me any suggestions, questions, or ideas you have! I would love to hear em~

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ :)


	2. Potions and British Alchemists

Francis: can any1 make [Potion of Never-ending Mana]?

Antonio: im not an alchemist (1)

Gilbert: not me

Francis: do u know of any1 who could?

Gilbert: arthur can

Francis: any1 else?

Francis: any1?

Antonio: sry amigo arthurs the only alchemist in the guild

Francis: damn

Francis: ill ask him nxt time hes on

Gilbert: lol gl

Francis: thx

Antonio: y do u need that anyway?

Antonio: cant u find it on the AH?

Francis: non

Francis: its very rare

Francis: and i just got all the mats 4 it (2)

Gilbert: damn thats a pretty good potion

Gilbert: i bet the mats were expensive

Francis: oui they were

Antonio: howd arthur get it?

Gilbert: hes been lookin 4 it

Gilbert: its pretty popular

[Arthur has signed on]

Antonio: ah

Gilbert: heres ur chance~

Gilbert: xD

Francis: shutup

Francis: Arthur, how are you doing today?

Arthur: What do you want frog?

Francis: What makes you think I want something from you?

Francis: What if I really want to know how you are doing?

Arthur: . . .

Arthur: I don't believe you.

Gilbert: lol

Francis: I'm hurt.

Francis: Okay. Fine.

Francis: Do you have [Potion of Never-ending Mana]?

Arthur: Yes.

Francis: I need it, and I already have all of the mats.

Francis: Arthur?

Arthur: Fine. I'm at the Stronghold now.

Francis: Great!

Arthur: But you owe me.

Gilbert: awesome! i just beat a NS in a duel! BTs rule! (3)

Antonio: gil… he was 2 lvls lower than u… (4)

* * *

1- Alchemist – a profession; alchemists can create potions and elixirs that can help a player or weaken an enemy. Each player can pick up to 2 professions of their choice.

2- Mats – basically the ingredients needed to make the item or, in this case, potion.

3- NS – Night Stalkers; another player class / BT – Beast Tamer (remember this?)

4- lvl – level; acquire experience from monsters and quests to level up your character and make them stronger

A/N

Damn you Microsoft Word for correcting my purposely done errors! And Yay! Less numbers!~

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that all of these Hetalia characters are in the same guild called "Hetalia Heroes" (yeah, Alfred made the name). A guild is an "in-game association of player characters. Guilds are formed to make grouping and raiding easier and more rewarding, as well as to form a social atmosphere in which to enjoy the game" – WoWWiki. Alfred is the guild leader and Kiku is the co-founder.

Kiku is probably the most game-savvy player in the guild. He's the go-to guy if you want to find out almost anything about the game, but he's pretty modest about it. The next person is Alfred. He plays the game a lot and researches the information he needs to know. Gilbert, although he's on the game 24/7, he doesn't research very much, but he's still one of the best players. Arthur can get quite technical while playing and is able to hold conversations with Kiku and Alfred about player and item statistics (stats for short).

Again, tell me if it gets too confusing or if people seem ooc. Also, tell me any suggestions, questions, or ideas you have!

Hope you liked the second chapter~ :)


	3. Ganking and Scones

A/N – character list at bottom! :D

* * *

Alfred: idc wat any of u think! hamburgers r still de best!

Arthur: I'm not sure how you can even stomach those things – especially that disgusting McDonalds.

Alfred: hey! its amazing!

Feliciano: Pasta!

Arthur: More like an abomination dripping with grease.

Alfred: huh?

Alfred: and thats not nice artie

Feliciano: I love pasta! Pizza is good 2!

Alfred: pizza! ya!

Arthur: My name's not "artie"!

Gilbert: beer is awesome!

Alfred: dude were talkin about food

Mathias: beer!

Gilbert: beer is awesome enough 2 b considered food

Arthur: Personally, I think tea is the best.

Alfred: um… no its not xD

Arthur: How would you know? Have you even tried it!

Alfred: meant 4 gil

Arthur: You probably only ever drink you disgusting coffee!

Arthur: Oh, sorry.

Alfred: hey coffees awesome!

Mathias: coffee!

Gilbert: not as awesome as beer tho

Mathias: beer!

Alfred: mathias shut up xD

Feliciano: pasta's still Wonderful! You should try Some lasagna sometime~

Arthur: You should try some of my homemade scones while you're at it.

Gilbert: what the hell is a scone

Alfred: ice cream… cone…?

Arthur: Our scone is similar to the American biscuit.

Alfred: oh

Alfred: then y dont u just call it a biscuit

Arthur: Because our biscuit is actually what you Americans would call a cookie.

Alfred: dats dumb

Gilbert: thats confusing

Gilbert: im glad i awesomely speak german

Feliciano: italian~

Mathias: danish!

Alfred: uh… guys… ur speakin american rite now…

Arthur: It's English you bloody git!

Mathias: Nej jeg er ikke! XD

Alfred: watev artie xD

Alfred: wtf mathias?

Arthur: Don't calfb

Alfred: ?

Arthur: Bloody hell! I was ganked! (1)

Alfred: who?

Arthur: a group of 50s (2)

Arthur: about 3 of them

Alfred: ill help ya out. inv me 2 grp

Gilbert: lemme join!

Arthur: k sec

Arthur: Mathias? Feli?

Mathias: yea man!

Feliciano: ve~ sure!

Alfred: where ya at artie?

Arthur: Richtersvale (3)

Alfred: ok! The heros on his way!

Arthur: Wonderful…

Mathias: omw

Alfred: ikr! :D

Arthur: sarcasm

Arthur: they're camping my body so I can't rez (4)

Alfred: damn k

Gilbert: the awesome me as arrived!

Feliciano: almost there

Alfred: same

Alfred: ok rdy?

Feliciano: sì

Gilbert: ok lets kick some syndi asses!

Gilbert: wow wat a bunch of unawesome pansies

Arthur: Thanks for helping guys.

Feliciano: ve~ that was fun

Mathias: we should do that more often!

Alfred: no prob artie

Arthur: My name's not "artie" wanker!

* * *

1- ganked – when a single person or a group of people viciously murder (okay not really xD just kill) another player but of the opposite faction. Usually the victim is a few lvls lower than the attacker(s), but not always.

2- 50 – the highest level in the game… it's a new-ish game, so not a lot of levels yet xD

3- Richtersvale – another questing place in the game, like VoS. Specifically meant for level 50s, meaning it has quite a bit of dailies there… but that's irrelevant…

4- camping – when a person or group of people (usually the one(s) that ganked the other) stands by the dead body of the victim waiting for them to "rez" (resurrect) just to kill them again.

A/N

Hi~ This chapter is twice as long as it originally was :)

Microsoft Word likes Arthur xD

Anyways, 50 is the highest level in this game and all of the Hetalia characters that play are level 50, unless they're new… but that won't be for a while… Also, the characters won't be putting their accents in their typing… that would be weird… unless you're Italy. He's the only one with his "ve~"

Here's the list of characters that currently play:

Alfred (America) – Sky Warrior – Tank, DPS

Kiku (Japan) – Night Stalker – DPS

Arthur (England) – Shadow Master – DPS

Gilbert (Prussia) – Beast Tamer – DPS

Antonio (Spain) – Shapeshifter – Tank, DPS

Francis (France) – Elementalist – DPS

Feliciano (N. Italy) – Spirit Walker – DPS, Heals

Mathias (Denmark) – Beast Tamer – DPS

Matthew (Canada) – Shapeshifter – DPS

Ivan (Russia) – Dark Knight – Tank, DPS

Lukas (Norway) – Spirit Walker – DPS, Heals

Berwald (Sweden) – Dark Knight – Tank, DPS

Elizaveta (Hungary) – Night Stalker – DPS

Im Yong Soo (S. Korea) – Wind Fighter – DPS, Heals


	4. Battlegrounds and Arguing

[Alfred has signed on]

Alfred: hows evry1 2day? :D

Feliciano: Wonderful thx! :)

Gilbert: awesome!

Lukas: fine

Antonio: muy bien!

Francis: Bonjour~

Kiku: Well, ty.

Berwald: fine thx

Alfred: wow a lot of ppl on 2day

Elizaveta: fine and u?

Alfred: Eliza! havnt seen u on in a long time!

Elizaveta: yea was away 4 awhile

Alfred: so wat r u all doin?

Berwald: me an Lukas r questin

Kiku: Feli and I r doing HotL (1)

Gilbert: bgs! (2)

Francis: me, gil & toni r doing bgs

Alfred: sweet can i join ya fran?

Francis: oui

Antonio: sí! the more the merrier!

Elizaveta: ill join 4 bgs also

Gilbert: no unawesome ppl allowed!

Elizaveta: what!

Francis: merde not this again…

Antonio: lol

Alfred: again?

Gilbert: i can say it again if u want…

Antonio: they were arguing b4 u logged on

Elizaveta: we're typing not talking u idiot

Lukas: 1s on me Ber

Gilbert: same thing!

Berwald: kk

Antonio: cmon just let her in amigo so we can get started

Gilbert: fine

Gilbert: but if we lose u know who to blame

Elizaveta: u hav no room 2 talk

Gilbert: whats that supposed 2 mean?

Gilbert: and we r typing not talking idiot

Alfred: guys shutup! we r startin

Alfred: sweet! VT is my fav! (3)

Gilbert: ikr!

Elizaveta: personally I lik MoT better (4)

Alfred: u NS wood! xD (5)

Gilbert: no1 asked u

Francis: lets head right

Antonio: mine or try shop (6)

Elizaveta: i say mine

Gilbert: then i say shop

Alfred: mine definitely

Alfred: and shutup gil xD

Kiku: Careful Feli!

Berwald: hold guy on right?

Feliciano: srry!

Lukas: wich 1?

Berwald: square (7)

Lukas: k

Gilbert: hey we hav an unawesome NS around us

Elizaveta: hey!

Gilbert: not u

Gilbert: putting up flare (8)

Alfred: he stunned me! D:

Gilbert: got em

Gilbert: awesome!

Gilbert: BTs rule!

Alfred: fran died again xD

Francis: i just realized i 4got 2 change specs…

Gilbert: lol!

Alfred: no wonder we r losin Dx

Antonio: lol

* * *

1- HotL – Hall of the Lost – a dungeon; a dungeon is where a group of 5 players go in and defeat all of the bosses for quests, experience, reputation, and/or gear.

2- bg – battleground – where the two factions go against each other; ex: Vicious Tides (VT) and Meadow of Thorns (MoT)

3- VT – Vicious Tides – remember? A battleground…? Yeah… never mind… xD

4- MoT – Meadow of Thorns – a battleground where the players compete for points by holding bases… there are 5 bases in all

5- NS – Night Stalker – a player class; what Elizaveta is

6- "mine or try shop" – Antonio's asking about bases to take… the beginning of the battle is basically a scramble to grab the bases before the other faction

7- square – a symbol that players can put above enemies heads to differentiate between them

8- flare – a BT (Beast Tamer) ability; it is able to reveal invisible enemies (Night Stalkers) within range

A/N

Hope that chapter wasn't too bad… or too confusin'

I actually don't have much information to reveal in this note so if there is something you would like clarity on or more information on don't hesitate to ask. I literally have anyone's class, race, playstyle, and professions picked out.

Oh, Elizaveta is also one of the more informed players like Alfred and Kiku.

The next chapter is probably gonna be shorter, but Matthew will be in it! Yay~ :D

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4~! :D


	5. Tests and German

[Alfred has signed on]

Arthur: Hello. How are you today Alfred?

Alfred: horrible

Alfred: i got a D on my English test 2day D:

Alfred: and i hav another test 2morro

Arthur: The grade's understandable with the way you type.

Alfred: sure, kick a man when hes down D:

Arthur: Maybe you should get off of the game and study.

Alfred: D:

Matthew: told you to study yesterday

Alfred: who r u?

Alfred: some1 new? :O

Matthew: . . .

Gilbert: srsly!

Alfred: ow!

Alfred: sry! i didn't recognize ur un! (1)

Alfred: stop throwing things me!

Gilbert: roflmfaao (2)

Matthew: shouldnt u be studying for your test tomorrow?

Alfred: i dont wanna! Dx

Matthew: ok… but remember, mom said if u get a C- or lower on ur report card ur grounded

Gilbert: lol u get grounded xD

Arthur: What do you get grounded from?

Alfred: i wont!

Matthew: the computer…

Gilbert: what!

Gilbert: we need u 4 our raids man! (3)

Gilbert: go study!

Alfred: ok! fine! geez!

[Alfred has signed off]

Matthew: hes mad…

Gilbert: he'll get over it

Arthur: What's his test over tomorrow?

Matthew: spanish

Gilbert: y not german?

Matthew: not offered at our school…?

Arthur: Tell him good luck then.

Gilbert: well ur schools not awesome!

Matthew: hes glaring at his book now and muttering angrily…

Arthur: I hardly think that matters when it comes to whether his school is good or not, Gilbert.

Gilbert: of course it matters!

Matthew: i should probably get off… he keeps glancing at my computer…

Arthur: I don't see how, especially since they are not aiming for anything within the German field.

Gilbert: ok viel glück mattie! (4)

Arthur: See you later.

Gilbert: german's awesome!

[Matthew has signed off]

Gilbert: thats y

* * *

1- UN – Username – self-explanatory, yes?

2- roflmfaao – "Rolling on floor laughing my fucking awesome ass off" – Gilbert tweaked it…

3- raids – usually large groups of players to kill large groups of baddies… or very hard ones… raids can be between 5-40 players

4- "viel glück" – "good luck" in German

A/N

Bleghh, I hate how I ended this chapter… D:

Sorry it was so short too…

Yes, if ya haven't figured it out yet, Matthew and Alfred are brothers… they each use their own computers which are in the same room (I dub thee the "computer room"). Mattie and Alfred are in college but live at home. Same with Lukas (who's in his last year)… Everybody else is out of college and working (with the exception of Gilbert who doesn't work and mooches off of his brother).

Hope you're enjoying this story/oneshot type thing~

Next chapter: Im Yong Soo!


	6. No Gilbert, No Pasta?

A/N

To my guest readers: DPS is explained at the bottom of this chapter (2)… also, it's not that Gilbert doesn't like Elizaveta… I think they're more like frienemies. They only joke around, but Gilbert was unfair to Eliza in the last chapter because of the argument that took place before Alfred logged on.

* * *

[Alfred has signed on]

Alfred: hey guys!

Antonio: hey al! want 2 run some heroics w/ us? (1)

Alfred: sure who else is runnin?

Antonio: Felis healin and Ims dps (2)

Feliciano: i am :D

Antonio: u wanna tank? (3)

Alfred: sure

Alfred: do we hav a 3rd dps? (4)

Antonio: no1 else is on :/

Alfred: wheres gil?

Antonio: not on…?

Alfred: srsly!

Alfred: this the 1st time ive seen him not on

Feliciano: i kno its scary~

Antonio: not sure wat hes doin

Alfred: so… he has a life? xD

Antonio: lol

Alfred: ok lemme ask my bro if he wants 2 join

Alfred: sec

Antonio: k

Im Yong Soo: im back!~

Feliciano: ve~ welcome Back!

Im Yong Soo: invt me 2 team da-ze!

Antonio: wich should we do primero?

Feliciano: lets do BP (5)

Im Yong Soo: sounds good 2 me

Alfred: bak

Alfred: bro will b on n a bit

Antonio: kk

Antonio: wats su nombre again? (6)

[Matthew has signed on]

Alfred: mattie

Matthew: yes?

Antonio: ok

Alfred: so wat r we doin?

Im Yong Soo: BP da-ze!

Alfred: ok race u guys there!

Matthew: wheres gil?

Alfred: not sure

Alfred: hes missin xD

Matthew: really? wow thats the first…

Alfred: ikr?

Feliciano: mayb hes eatin pasta~?

Antonio: im not even sure if he likes pasta amigo

Feliciano: ve?

Alfred: true… all hes ever talked about is beer

Alfred: does he even eat?

Feliciano: i thought Everyone likes Pasta!

Im Yong Soo: probably just got banned or something

Alfred: haha i can totally c dat!

Alfred: hes german so he probably eats wurst or sauerkraut or something feli

Matthew: im here first! =D

Antonio: wow thats rlly stereotypical lol

Alfred: just sayin

Im Yong Soo: i win the race da-ze!

Alfred: wat! no fair!

Alfred: im almost there D:

Feliciano: ve~ im second!

Matthew: but i was here first…

Antonio: tres!

Alfred: nooo

Alfred: forth!

Alfred: at least im not last mattie! xD

Matthew: but im alrdy here…

Alfred: whend u get here?

Matthew: and its spelled "fourth"

Alfred: geez

Alfred: yes mother D:

* * *

1- heroics – "heroic" is a harder version of a regular dungeon and usually wields better loot

2- DPS – "damage per second" – this is what kills the monsters; also people who are considered "dps" are the main damage dealers in the group (or strive to be :/)

3- tank – The tank is the person who lures all the monsters on them to prevent them from going after the players who are more "squishy" like the healers and casters (squishy=easily killable due to the lack of armour they have). The tank usually takes the largest beating but has the most armor in the group. They are an essential part of a team that is raiding or running dungeons. Alfred, Ivan, Berwald, and Antonio are all able to tank.

4- "3rd dps" – on a basic 5-man team there is 1 tanker, 1 healer, and 3 dps

5- BP – "Bladefist Peak" – this is another dungeon, like HotL from chapter 4

6- "su nombre" – "his name" in Spanish

A/N

I wonder if Gilbert is sneezing or if his ears are burning right now… whatever myth thing you follow xD I kept wonderin this the entire time I was writing this chapter xD

Speaking of which, I was writing this chapter to the Hetalia character songs :) My favorites are England's and Russia's. I also like Prussia's "Mein Gott" and Spain's "La Pasión No Se Detiene" :D I'm excited for the nordics~! =D

Also, I know the chapter titles are slightly misleading so I hope it's not too much of inconvenience xP

Hope ya liked this chapter =D I liked gossiping about Gilbert in it xD

Next Chapter: Final Character Arrival! :D


	7. Arenas and Russians

[Ivan has signed on]

Alfred: wow havnt seen dat name in a while xD

Ivan: да I have been busy.

Ivan: Want to run arenas? (1)

Alfred: ya 1 sec

Alfred: helpin my bro w/ a quest real quik

Alfred: so watcha been doin?

Ivan: Nothing worth to mention.

Alfred: ah ok

Lukas: r there any blacksmiths on? (2)

Alfred: ya

Ivan: да

Lukas: can some1 mak me [Ethorium Rod]? (3)

Alfred: ya do u hav mats?

Ivan: I actually have few extras of the rods in my bag.

Ivan: Do u want them?

Lukas: yes plz

Ivan: Ok where are you?

Lukas: ill go 2 u

Lukas: SH right? (4)

Ivan: да

Lukas: k brt

Lukas: um

Lukas: i only need 1 rod

Ivan: Its fine, u can keep all приятель. (5)

Lukas: okay…

Lukas: thanks…

Alfred: all rdy!

Ivan: Not a problem приятель.

[Antonio has signed on]

Antonio: ¡Hola!

Alfred: hey man!

Ivan: привет (6)

Matthew: hi

Lukas: hallo

Antonio: gilbert still isnt on?

Alfred: No

Ivan: What wrong with Gilbert?

Matthew: we're not sure

Alfred: hes missing!

Ivan: Missing?

Ivan: Did he get banned?

Antonio: thats wat we were thinking

Lukas: Probably.

Matthew: howd he manage to get banned?

Antonio: no sé (7)

Alfred: u get NS? and ill handle the SS? (8)

Ivan: да sound good.

Alfred: ns on me!

Ivan: k

Alfred: come over here

Antonio: wat r u guys doin?

Lukas: they r doing arenas

Ivan: casting fear (9)

Alfred: k

Antonio: ah

Antonio: theyre pretty good verdad?

Alfred: hell ya we r!

[Arthur has signed on]

Alfred: we just kicked their asses! :D

Alfred: hey artie! :D

[Matthew has signed off]

Arthur: How many times do I have to tell you?

Ivan: Up for another?

Alfred: tell me wat?

Alfred: sure ivan

Arthur: My name's Arthur wanker!

Alfred: i no geez

Arthur: Then use it!

Alfred: so watcha doin art? :)

Arthur: I'm inclined to ignore you.

Alfred: ill take both on? and u pop out and bam! ?

Ivan: Okay.

Arthur: How the bloody hell did you understand that?

Ivan: Not sure.

Arthur: Ah.

Arthur: See you later.

Alfred: wat ur leavin? D:

Arthur: I only logged on to check my mail.

Alfred: aw c u l8r artie

[Arthur has signed off]

Alfred: damn

Alfred: we lost D:

Ivan: да

Ivan: You need to learn to concentrate and not talk during the battle.

Alfred: hey! D:

* * *

1- Arenas – I think I've mentioned this before but it's basically where players can form small teams and battle against each other. The types are: 2 vs. 2, 3 vs. 3, and 5 vs. 5

2- Blacksmithing – a profession that involves making armour and weapons in a forge from smelted bars of ore. The blacksmiths in the guild are Alfred, Ivan, and Berwald.

3- [Ethorium Rod] – Rods are made by blacksmiths and are only used by enchanters. Enchanting is another profession and Feliciano and Lukas are the enchanters of the guild.

4- SH – Stronghold – the main city

5- приятель – "priyatel'" – means "friend" in Russian

6- привет – "privet" – means "hello" in Russian

7- "no sé" – "I don't know" in Spanish

8- NS – Night Stalker / SS - Shapeshifter

9- fear – a power that causes enemy players to "run away in fear" which renders their character uncontrollable for a few seconds.

A/N

Well, where to begin?

First of all, Alfred and Ivan's relationship: they're friends. They have a competitive friendship because they both are really good tanks and they each like to tank. They are also both miners and blacksmiths. But they like to team up and run arenas together. They are both, by far, the best tanks in the guild (Sorry Berwald and Antonio, but it's true.) Berwald's next then Antonio… Antonio doesn't really like to tank but he will if he has to. And, as Alfred mentioned, they do have a really good 2vs2 arena team. Also, Alfred's the only one who really chats with Ivan… the others mainly find him somewhat creepy xD But they will still talk with him.

Lol, I originally had this written out in a notebook, so when Mattie said "hi" I was like "when the hell did Mattie get here!" literally, I had to think about it for a sec but then I remembered Alfred said "helpin my bro" and I was like duh! I felt bad for Mattie xD

I realize now that the end of my A/N in the last chapter may have been somewhat misleading, so I will say this: no, the story isn't ending (obviously xD). Ivan was just the last character that needed to be introduced of the original 14. There may be new characters introduced later, but not for a while.

Finally, I know English, Spanish, Japanese, and (a little bit) Danish. I also know the basics (hello, yes, no, goodbye, how are you?) of French and German. But I don't know a drop of Russian. :/ So if it's wrong, feel free to correct me. I try to be very thorough in my research but I could miss something.

Hope ya enjoyed it~ :D (I specially added Arthur in for ya cuz he originally wasn't in here, roomie~ ;P)

Next Chapter: What's wrong with Alfred?

приятель


	8. Alfred Imposter and Awesome Tales of Woe

[Matthew has signed on]

Kiku: 今日はマシューさん(1)

Kiku: Hello Matthew

Matthew: oh hello

Gilbert: hey! wassup!

Matthew: hey gil you're back eh

Gilbert: were u worried about the awesome me huh?

Arthur: Not likely.

Gilbert: hey! not awesome!

Matthew: wat hav u been doin?

Arthur: More likely, how did you get banned?

Kiku: はい I too am curious (2)

Gilbert: its a long story…

Kiku: I have time to spare

Matthew: same

Arthur: We're all curious; you're going to have to tell sometime.

[Alfred has signed on]

Arthur: Hello, how are today Alfred?

Gilbert: hey man wassup?

Matthew: I thought you werent going to get on 2day eh

Kiku: Good afternoon Alfredsan

Arthur: Alfred?

Gilbert: hey! answer us!

Gilbert: not awesome

Matthew: I'll brb

Matthew: gonna check on something

[Mathias has signed on]

Arthur: Hello.

Mathias: hey guys

Gilbert: hey mathias

Kiku: good evening

Mathias: hey yer bak

Mathias: wats up?

Gilbert: alfreds being unawesome

Matthew: k bak

Gilbert: wb

Mathias: what do ya mean by dat gil?

[Alfred has signed off]

Gilbert: c?

Mathias: not rlly…

Matthew: eh sry guys, Al was hacked (3)

Gilbert: wat?

Kiku: That's not good

Matthew: he wasn't even logged in. He was sleeping on the couch.

Arthur: Wait, check the guild bank! (4)

Mathias: i can im nxt 2 it

Matthew: hes taking care of it right now

Gilbert: howd this happen?

Matthew: i dunno… tho al does go on some weird sites…

Arthur: Figures.

Gilbert: lol

Matthew: but i always thought he was pretty good at keeping things away from hackers eh

Mathias: nothings missin. must notve reached it yet.

Arthur: Well that's good.

Kiku: Probably, we caught the hacker pretty quickly. Most aren't this lucky.

Arthur: He's the bleeding guild leader, he should've been more careful!

[Alfred has signed on]

Arthur: What is it this time?

Kiku: Alfred..?

Alfred: shit

Gilbert: lol hes bak! xD

Alfred: mostve my shits been sold

Alfred: gotta report it

Alfred: hey gil, whend u get bak?

Kiku: Hopefully, you can get all things back

Alfred: thx

Gilbert: 2day actually, didnt no every1 was so worried about the awesome me! lol

Arthur: Speaking of which, you never did tell us why you were gone for so long.

Gilbert: oh

Kiku: yes, continue

Matthew: lol

Mathias: ooo this sounds interestin

Gilbert: its rlly not that interesting

Alfred: now im interested, cmon gil!

Gilbert: fine

Gilbert: it was mein unawesome bruders fault!

Matthew: u hav a brother eh?

Alfred: oh ya u mentioned him once… younger right?

Gilbert: ja

Gilbert: he was obviously jealous of mein awesomeness!

Kiku: Why?

Arthur: Gilbert, the real story, please.

Gilbert: fine

Gilbert: he basically told me to get off my lazy ass and get a job, happy?

Kiku: you got a job?

Arthur: I'm impressed.

Gilbert: well… not exactly…

Alfred: hey guys real quik

Alfred: i gotta get off

Alfred: mattie, tell me wat happens later kay?

Matthew: alright eh?

[Alfred has signed off]

Kiku: was Alfred san late for something?

Matthew: no, he was falling asleep i think

Matthew: plus he was a little pissed about the hacker thing

Arthur: Tell him he needs to go to bed earlier.

Matthew: ok

Mathias: hey gil! continue!

Arthur: So you didn't get a job?

Gilbert: no… i awesomely ignored my bruder und kept playing

Gilbert: but then...

Arthur: Go on.

Mathias: hvad? (5)

Gilbert: well… he unawesomely turned off mein computer, took my power cord and my mouse, und he hid them!

Mathias: srsly?

Matthew: lol

Gilbert: ja, i told him i would just buy another but he wasnt letting me use his money and i didnt hav any money

Arthur: Then you got a job?

Gilbert: nope!

Gilbert: i moped around his house and bothered him constantly until he got to the point where he couldnt stand it and let me hav my cord und mouse bak! lol xD

Kiku: oh

Arthur: That was disappointing…

Mathias: lolol! xD

Mathias: i bet yer broder was pissed xD

Gilbert: ja he still is!

Gilbert: lol!

Mathias: that was grt xD

Mathias: well i gotta get off

Mathias: c ya guys 2morrow!

Matthew: bye

Kiku: Good night

Arthur: See you tomorrow Mathias.

Gilbert: later

Gilbert: wait

[Mathias has signed off]

Gilbert: wats 2morro?

Matthew: Sunday

Gilbert: so..?

Arthur: You bleeding forgot already!

* * *

1- 今日はマシューさん – means "hello, Matthew" in Japanese (I probably spelled Matthew's name wrong but oh well)

2- はい – means "yes" in Japanese

3- hackers – they suck. When your account is hacked it means someone's been in your account and stole your stuff or pretend to be you… surely you've heard this term before, yeah?

4- guild bank – this is a storage place that the entire guild shares. The guild leader is in charge of overseeing the entire thing to make sure no one is being unfair and stealing excessive things out of it.

5- hvad – means "what" in Danish

A/N

Hackers suck. I had my WoW account hacked once, so I feel for ya Alfred.

Anyways, longest chapter yet! And I put in a cliffhanger! dun dun dun!

Poor Ludwig… also, why does Microsoft Word recognize "eh" as a word but not Berwald eh? :/

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter~

Next Chapter: "The meeting shall now commence!" The longest chapter yet! :D


	9. The Hetalia Heroes Guild Meeting!

_Guild meetings are held every Sunday at 10am EST. (7)_

Alfred: Ok guys! The meeting shall now commence!

Arthur: I'm impressed that you even know what "commence" means.

Alfred: it jus sounded rite xD

Arthur: Figures.

Gilbert: r we gona start soon?

Alfred: ok!

Alfred: first thing!

Alfred: i reorganized the guild bank again! (1)

Antonio: again!

Mathias: not again!

Kiku: Alfred-san…

Gilbert: last time u did dat i couldnt find anything 4 weeks!

Alfred: dats an exaggeration!

Alfred: it was fine!

Im Yong Soo: the smelted bars were with the potions, the inscriptions were with the ore, & the herbs were everywhere! (2)

Alfred: hey! I was just tryin 2 make the bank pretty by spreadin dem out!

Francis: mon dieu…

Alfred: fine! ok ok last time didnt go so well…

Alfred: but this times good i swear!

Elizaveta: Alfred, mayb nxt time u should get kiku 2 organize it?

Alfred: what!

Berwald: New topic

Alfred: fine…

Alfred: scond thing!

Lukas: do u actually have a list?

Matthew: yes, he does…

Alfred: i was thinkin we could start weekly raids. we would need a specific day and time – prbly evenings. if not enough ppl log on 4 the raid, we could run some heroics or something. thoughts? ideas? (3)

Matthew: hes checking them off as he goes…

Alfred: hey! not cool bro! turn around!

Gilbert: sounds awesome 2 me! im free whenever

Arthur: Of course you are…

Im Yong Soo: gr8! ive been wantin 2 run raids!

Ivan: да with our group it work well.

Feliciano: ve~ ill Heal!

Alfred: rite… so we need a day

Alfred: fri? sat?

Alfred: sun?

Alfred: another day?

Alfred: anybody?

Alfred: hello?

Arthur: Fridays or Saturdays are alright with me. Sundays would be pushing it though.

Francis: lol mayb ur weekends wouldnt b so lonely if u added l'amour

Arthur: I didn't ask for advice frog!

Arthur: And my weekends aren't lonely!

Gilbert: lol

Antonio: thats not wat it sounds like amigo

Kiku: I think we are off topic now.

Arthur: Ah, sorry about that Kiku

Arthur: I thought it was Alfred's job as "founder" to keep us on track. He is running the meeting yes?

Kiku: はい、そうです。 (4)

Arthur: Alfred?

Matthew: eh sorry, he went to the bathroom real quick…

Alfred: sry! bak! i thought arties and frenchies argument would last longer!

Arthur: Arthur not Artie you twit!

Francie: frenchie?

Alfred: anyway! about the day for the raids!

Ivan: Saturday sound good да?

Matthew: I can't do fridays

Im Yong Soo: friday!

Feliciano: saturday!

Arthur: As I said before, Fridays and Saturdays are best for me.

Feliciano: though… Friday also Works too ve~

Elizaveta: I like sun best

Mathias: wed?

Berwald: not good for me

Kiku: same

Arthur: Wednesdays are bad for me as well.

Alfred: wtf mathias? wed?

Mathias: i like wed…

Antonio: the day doesnt matter 2 me

Francis: i like Saturday

Alfred: ok, well, guild meetings r on sun, so thats prbly not a good day

Alfred: other than that, i mainly heard fri and sat

Alfred: i cant do fri, so how does sat sound?

Arthur: Sounds good.

Kiku: はい

Im Yong Soo: okay da-ze

Lukas: k

Ivan: да

Matthew: okay eh

Gilbert: awesome

Berwald: Ja

Mathias: wed?

Elizaveta: alright

Lukas: mathias…

Francis: oui

Mathias: fine saturdays good

Antonio: sí

Feliciano: ve~

Alfred: okay!

Alfred: what time?

Kiku: Alfredsan, let's just keep it the same time as the meeting.

Arthur: I agree. It gets too complicated if we change it due to the different time zones.

Alfred: aww… but its soo early!

Matthew: Al… its only 10… (7)

Alfred: in the morning!

Kiku: But it's very late over here

Alfred: fine

Alfred: ok, grp raids r on sat the same time as the meetings

Lukas: are we done?

Gilbert: dat it?

Alfred: third thing!

Mathias: haha thats a no

Alfred: me an ivan were wantin 2 do some 3v3s so if any1 wants 2 join just ask 1 of us! :) (5)

Arthur: "Ivan and I"

Alfred: u 2 artie! :O

Mathias: here we go again

Arthur: Git.

Arthur: And it's Arthur not "Artie"!

Alfred: lol! xD

Francis: r u 2 done relieving ur sexual tension yet?

Alfred: wha…? D:

Alfred: shut up frenchie xD

Arthur: For once I agree with Alfred.

Antonio: ¡Oyé mano! r we done yet!

Alfred: almost!

Alfred: co-founder! do u hav anything u want 2 say?

Kiku: いいえ (6)

Kiku: No

Alfred: Okay! then does any1 else want 2 say anything?

Feliciano: im good~

Arthur: I do.

Arthur: The other day Alfred's account was hacked, so I would recommend setting up the security codes.

Alfred: oh yea..

Elizaveta: srsly? did u get everything bak?

Alfred: dat sucked

Alfred: yea i did eliza

Arthur: Anyway, I already set up my codes and it's really quite simple.

Arthur: I assume you did too, Alfred?

Alfred: damn straight i did!

Arthur: Well, that's all for me.

Francis: mon dieu… finally

Arthur: Shut up frog!

Alfred: ok!

Alfred: any1 else?

Feliciano: me!

Alfred: alright, go ahead Feli!

Feliciano: Pastaaa~!

*Somewhere in the world (Berlin) a Ludwig is face-palming*

* * *

*Extra Stupid Side Story Thing*

"Hey, bruder!" yelled Gilbert running towards his brother. Ludwig looked up, mildly surprized that his elder brother actually left the computer of his own free will for once.

"Vat iz it?"

"I- vait… vhy did you just hit yourself?" asked a confused Gilbert.

"I… I'm not really sure…"

* * *

1- guild bank – I already mentioned this before but it is a collective storage place for the entire guild

2- Guild banks come with tabs that you can for organizing, and usually the banks are organized by type of item and profession. In this instance, Alfred completely screwed up the entire system last time he organized the bank. Also, herbs kinda look like flowers, which is why Alfred was "decorating" the bank with 'em.

3- raids – Once again, it's basically large groups of players that team up to kill large groups of baddies or a few hard ones… raids can be between 5-40 players

4- はい、そうです – literally "Yes, it is so." in Japanese

5- 3v3s – Again, this is a type of arena where it is required to have three players per team, thus getting the term "3 versus 3"

6- いいえ – "iie" – means "no" in Japanese

7- Time Zones – 10am EST is the time zone for Eastern United States (where Alfred and Matthew live). At this time it is 3pm in London (Arthur), 4pm in Western Europe (Francis, Antonio, Feliciano, Gilbert, Lukas, Mathias, Elizaveta), 5pm in Eastern Europe (Berwald-he lives in Finland), 6pm in Moscow (Ivan), and 11pm in Japan and Korea (Kiku and Im Yong Soo).

A/N

Hope you liked the guild meeting!~

Yeah… I could not resist the ending there xD . . . or the story... Sorry xD Yeah, they actually have lives outside of the game... well most do anyway... :P

Let's see… not much else to say… if you have any ideas or requests don't hesitate to ask! I'm always looking for new ideas :D I have a few stored up, but I certainly haven't thought of everything :)

Next Chapter: Gilbert and his awesome auction house skills!


	10. Accidents and Auctions

Gilbert: hell yeah!

Gilbert: whos awesome? thats right i am!

Gilbert: hahahaha! :D

Alfred: wat happened?

Alfred: did u gank some more 20s again? (1)

Francis: mon dieu… u no those guys rnt worth it

Francis: ull just get more guards and 50s pissed off u again :/

Gilbert: geez… hav a lil more faith n the awesome gilbert!

Francis: . . .

Alfred: srsly! xD

Gilbert: neways!

Gilbert: i just bought a rare inscription de last 1! (2)

Alfred: i didnt think there were any rare inscriptions…

Gilbert: shows wat u no

Gilbert: its almost as awesome as me!

Francis: did u ask toni 2 mak u 1 first?

Gilbert: ja, but his skill wasnt high enough yet (3)

Alfred: wats it called?

Gilbert: [Inscription of Sharp Sight]

Gilbert: it gives more acc and dam 1 a shot i use all de time (4)

Gilbert: so its pretty awesome

Alfred: sounds cool

[Matthew has signed on]

Francis: bonjour Mathieu

Matthew: salut

Gilbert: hallo vögelchen

Matthew: hello…?

Alfred: guys! speak american!

Gilbert: lol

Gilbert: ur just jealos b/c u cant understand awesome

Alfred: watevr dude xD

Alfred: hey! i wanna do BP! ne1 wanna join?

Gilbert: sure

Matthew: y BP?

Alfred: i want a helm from the heroic

Francis: oui sounds good

Matthew: k just lemme check my mail 1st

Matthew: eh? thats odd…

Francis: quoi?

Gilbert: watsup?

Alfred: uh… guys?

Alfred: my bros laughin here

Alfred: its kinda scary…

Matthew: hey!

Matthew: it is not!

Francis: wat happened mathieu?

Matthew: when i was postin things on the AH yesterday i accidentally added an extra 0 to the price of 1 of my items (5)

Alfred: hows dat funny?

Matthew: some1 actually bought it!

Matthew: its rly common and practically useless… i wasnt even sure if it would sell at the price i was originally going to set it at

Gilbert: lol! sucker!

Gilbert: unlike the awesome me!

Gilbert: an AH whiz!

Matthew: whys that?

Alfred: ignore him

Francis: so what was it u sold mon ami?

Matthew: [Inscription of Sharp Sight]

Matthew: i sold it 4 like 1000g, im rich! :D

Matthew: guys… why is my brother laughing now….?

Gilbert: was! wie! (6)

Matthew: ?

Francis: hahahahaha!

Alfred: u just made my day gil xD

Matthew: eh? why?

Gilbert: not awesome!

Francis: dats wat u get 4 not doing ur research lol!

Alfred: ya srsly xD

Gilbert: scheiße! (7)

Matthew: wat happened? wats wrong?

Gilbert: shut up!

Francis: porquoi?

Alfred: tell me how ur new inscription works out 4 u!

Francis: oui

Francis: ur rare new inscription that only cost what? 1000g? ;)

Alfred: haha

Matthew: i think i no wats going on now…

Gilbert: i want my money bak!

Matthew: hell no!

Alfred: rofl!

Francis: lol

Matthew: do ur research nxt time!

Gilbert: D:

Gilbert: notawesome

Alfred: cmon gil

Gilbert: g2g bruders callin me 4 dinner

Alfred: aw

Francis: gilbert…. its 1am where u live now…

[Gilbert has signed off]

Alfred: i didnt think id ever c those words xD

Matthew: now we need another person for BP…

Alfred: damnit gilbert

Francis: lol

* * *

1- gank – remember this term? It basically means, killing an enemy player in a normal questing zone.

2- inscription – Inscription is a profession where players can make scrolls that can enhance certain spells and actions of the player using it. Antonio and Matthew are the scribes of the guild.

3- skill – each profession has a skill level, and if your level isn't high enough, you can't make certain items. You gain skill by making the items you are able to make.

4- "acc" – accuracy / "dam" - damage

5- AH – Auction House – where players can auction off items

6- "was! wie!" – means "what! how!" in German

7- scheiße – means shit in German

A/N

This chapter always makes me laugh xD

Hmm… I forgot what I was originally going to write in here… oh well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did~ xD

Next Chapter: Short, random conversations… kinda


	11. Late Night Conversations

[Lukas has signed on]

Mathias: hej lukas!

Lukas: youre still on?

Mathias: ja, just got on actually

Lukas: you do realize its 3 in the morning right

Mathias: lol i should b askin u dat xD

Lukas: its friday

Lukas: well, it was 3 hours ago

Mathias: so…?

Lukas: no classes on saturdays

Mathias: ah! lucky! i hav 2 work 2morro

Mathias: well, i guess that technically 2day huh? xD

Lukas: thats hard to imagine

Mathias: hey! no its not!

Mathias: i hav 2 go n at noon :/

Lukas: why are you still on

Mathias: cuz

Mathias: im boooooooored! D:

Lukas: im getting off

Mathias: noooo!

[Lukas has signed off]

Mathias: aw

[Mathias has signed off]

[Kiku has signed on]

[Im Yong Soo has signed on]

Kiku: おはようございます (1)

Im yong Soo: japanese was made in korea da-ze!

Kiku: 何? (2)

Kiku: え、すみません but I believe Japanese originated in Japan… (3)

Im Yong Soo: nevermind…

Kiku: what are you doing?

Im Yong Soo: just checkin a few things and then getting off actually

Kiku: ah okay

[Im Yong Soo has signed off]

[Alfred has signed on]

Kiku: good morning Alfred-san

Alfred: dude its night here lol thats werid

Kiku: sorry forgot about the time difference

Alfred: is cool man lol xD

Alfred: hey kiku?

Kiku: yes?

Alfred: hav u ever noticed dat some ppl hav werid writing quirks?

Kiku: what do you mean?

Alfred: lik feli's "ve"

Alfred: wat do u think it means?

Kiku: I… I don't actually know…

Alfred: and Ims daze

Kiku: I see what you mean…

Kiku: he actually said that earlier

Alfred: ya wat does it mean?

Kiku: I think its something Korean…

Alfred: oh

Alfred: well wat about ivans werid symbol things?

Kiku: that's Russian…

Alfred: ohhh

Alfred: so about felis "ve"

Alfred: think he actually says dat irl?

Kiku: im not sure

Alfred: oh

Alfred: wat about artie? think he actually talks the way he writes? all proper and britishy?

Kiku: probably

Alfred: ya dat stuffy brit wood xD

Kiku: ah Alfred-san

Kiku: what about Matthew-san's "eh"?

Alfred: oh dats a canadian thing

Kiku: canadian thing?

Alfred: ya matties canadian

Alfred: he says it irl 2

Kiku: oh

Alfred: hey!

Alfred: wat about gils excessive "awesome"s…. think he says dat irl?

Gilbert: actually I do lol xD

Gilbert: cuz im awesome!

Alfred: hey!

Alfred: u scared da shit outta me!

Kiku: hello Gilbert-san

Alfred: how long hav u been on?

Gilbert: hey kiku

Gilbert: the entire time xD

Kiku: anybody else on?

Gilbert: nope

Gilbert: mathias and lukas were on earlier b4 u and Im but they were boring

Alfred: lol

Alfred: well i hav 2 go eat dinner now

Alfred: later guys

Gilbert: cya

Kiku: have a good dinner Alfred-san

Alfred: i will! we're havin burgers! =D

[Alfred has signed off]

* * *

1- おはようございます – "ohayou gozaimasu" – means "Good morning" in Japanese

2- 何? – "nani?" – means "what?" in Japanese

3- え、すみません – "e, sumimasen" – means "oh, sorry" in Japanese

A/N

I gotta make this quick cuz my sis is startin 2 get pissy about the computer…. Actually its prbly just me but oh well. And fuck grammer and spellin rite now cuz im in a bad mood

Okay, my tirade is over, but I do have to make it quick.

First of all, I spell "weird" wrong all the time, so I made Alfred spell it the way I wrongly spell it too. :P

Also, I really like that word Alfred used up there… britishy… :3

Finally, I was thinking about making spin offs pertaining to meetings and events in their "real life." What do you think? :D

And finally finally, thank you for all the reviews! Every time I see one in my mail box my day and mood is instantly brightened! Like a magic spell! =D

Okay, well I hope ya liked think chapter… actually this A/N wasn't that short… :/

Next chapter: well… I'm not actually sure yet, so it's a surprise! xD

I think I use way too many emoticons sometimes…


	12. Stress and Siblings

Waqrning: There is a bit of language in this one... sorry if I offend. It's in the first half.

* * *

[Arthur has signed on]

Alfred: watup artie? =D

Arthur: I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, Alfred.

Alfred: aw something wrong?

Arthur: Yes, you, now go away.

Alfred: ouch

Alfred: dat hurt

Alfred: tell me?

Arthur: No!

Alfred: plz?

Alfred: mayb i can help

Alfred: artie?

Alfred: r u ignoring me?

Alfred: cmon man

Alfred: hello?

Alfred: Arthur?

Alfred: heeeeellllloooooo?

Arthur: Shut up git!

Arthur: Can't you see I'm bloody pissed and I don't want to talk about it!? Stop nagging me at everything I fucking do! Just because some of my reports are a little late doesn't mean it's necessarily my bloody fault! Maybe next time do your fucking job and do your own fucking research!

Arthur: It's bad enough my insane slave driver of a boss is breathing down my neck 24/7 but my own bloody brothers won't fucking leave me alone! Damnit Allistor! I'm 24! I'm not some 7 year old you can pick on whenever you feel like it! Grow up!

Alfred: damn…

Alfred: better?

Arthur: A little… sorry about that lad.

Alfred: No prob artie!

Alfred: so… work and family problems huh?

Arthur: Sort of… I guess it all just built up.

Alfred: ya u sounded pretty stressed

Alfred: hey! u no wat helps me?

Arthur: Using proper grammar?

Alfred: wat? D:

Alfred: no xD

Alfred: taking my anger out on some lowbie syndis :D (1)

Alfred: u wanna? =D

Arthur: That's a lot of emoticons…

Arthur: Sure, why not?

Alfred: cool!

Alfred: gil ya wanna join?

Gilbert: hell ya!

Arthur: Wait what? How long have you been on!?

Gilbert: i dunno… 3 days mayb?

Arthur: You really don't have a life do you?

Gilbert: nope! :D

Gilbert: lol

Alfred: i kinda feel bad 4 ur brother xD

Gilbert: i dont!

Arthur: So, where were you planning on kicking their arses at?

Alfred: arses? xD

Gilbert: lol

Arthur: Just answer the bloody question!

Alfred: I wuz thinkin thanes point (2)

Arthur: Alright.

Gilbert: omw (3)

Alfred: so u hav brothers artie?

Arthur: Alfred, I don't really want to talk about it…

Arthur: And stop calling me that git!

Alfred: aw

Alfred: but I wanna no about ur brothers

Alfred: okay… D:

Arthur: fine… I have four brothers and one older sister, who sort of disowned herself from the family but that's a long story.

Alfred: so… allistor is 1 of ur brothers?

Arthur: Yes, the eldest actually.

Arthur: We can never get along.

Gilbert: me and my cuz, roddy nvr gets along either

Alfred: prbly ur fault dude

Gilbert: no! wait… ya it kinda is xD

Arthur: Figures.

Alfred: lol

Alfred: so r u de youngest artie?

Arthur: It's "Arthur" wanker!

Arthur: Unfortunately, yes, I am the youngest.

Alfred: dat sucks

Gilbert: im de oldest here

Alfred: u dont act it gil xD

Gilbert: hey!

Arthur: Speaking of which, what about you and your brother (what's his name?), Alfred?

Gilbert: mattie

Arthur: Ah, yes, you and Matthew.

Alfred: i thought u knew

Alfred: me and mattie r twins

Arthur: *Mattie and I

Alfred: you and mattie what…?

Arthur: I was just… never mind. Continue on.

Gilbert: lol

Alfred: ok watevr xD

Alfred: anyways, im de older 1 ;D

Arthur: Interesting. Do you two look alike?

Gilbert: wait i thought mattie told me hes the older 1

Alfred: everybody says we do but i dont think so

Alfred: he lies gilbert! D:

Arthur: I don't think Matthew lies…

Alfred: lies! all lies!

Arthur: Alright, alright.

Gilbert: where is the little birdie anyway?

Gilbert: i havnt seen him n awhile

Alfred: hes been busy

Arthur: Why do you call him that?

Gilbert: call him wat?

Gilbert: wats he busy wit? school?

Arthur: "Birdie."

Gilbert: o its cute ja?

Arthur: Sure…

Alfred: actually hockey seasons starting bak up so he has practice evry day

Arthur: The lad plays a sport?

Gilbert: hockey? awesome

Alfred: ya he gets rlly n2 it

Alfred: its scary sometimes

Gilbert: damn 1 got away

Alfred: nah i got em

Gilbert: the elementalist? (4)

Alfred: ya

Gilbert: awesome

Alfred: so… u feelin betur artie?

Arthur: not "artie," "Arthur"

Arthur: And, yes, much better, thank you.

Alfred: no prob arite

Arthur: You could at least try to spell that horrid nickname correctly.

Alfred: lol

Alfred: sry mybad xD

Arthur: Yes it is.

* * *

1- "lowbie syndis" – Low level Syndicate players

2- Thane's Point – A questing town for lower level players. It's part of the Syndicate faction.

3- "omw" – "on my way"

4- Elementalist – another player class. Elementalists cast spells from a distance and they use the elements (earth, fire, wind, water) for their spells. Francis is the only elementalist in the guild.

A/N

Sorry it took sooo long! D: I was helping with the high school marching band's band camp and getting ready to go back to university. Also, my sister was on this computer a lot, which has all my stories. I may take me a little while to do the next chapter because 1) I'm going back to the university in 2 days and 2) it's a long chapter :D But I have started it! (Yes! I'm out of my writer's block! :D)

Okay, so yeah… yes Gil's cousin, "roddy", is Roderich if you didn't know.

Also, Allistor is Scotland and Arthur's "sister" is Ireland.

So, tell me what you think about me making short side stories to this story and about adding pairings to it! Do you want them or no? Also, please tell me if you have any ideas, requests, and/or questions. Even if you have ideas for random little things they can talk about on here, I'll be happy to hear them! :D

Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter! =D

Next chapter: Dungeon chat and Berwald, stop holding up the guild! xD


	13. The Rediculously Long Dungeon

They are running a dungeon in this chapter, by the way~ Enjoy~ :D

* * *

Alfred: ok all in

Arthur: Did you set it to heroic? (1)

Alfred: uh…. no

Alfred: ok all out xD

Alfred: feli u comin?

Feliciano: sry I was Loading~

Alfred: dats fine

Alfred: alrite its set now we can go n

Berwald: dont forget 2 pick up the daily (2)

Feliciano: ok!

Alfred: we rdy?

Arthur: Yes.

Berwald: ja

Feliciano: sì!

Alfred: ok

Alfred: wait wheres gil?

Gilbert: im here im here

Gilbert: went 2 de bathroom real quik

Alfred: ok

Alfred: u rdy?

Gilbert: ja!

Alfred: im runnin n

Arthur: Stun the spellbinders please. They keep immobilizing me.

Berwald: i can do that arthur

Gilbert: ja! me 2

Arthur: Okay, thanks.

Alfred: ok we r at 1st boss, evry1 remember wat 2 do?

Feliciano: sì!~

Gilbert: ja

Arthur: Wait, it's been a while for me.

Arthur: Is there anything special with this guy?

Alfred: no not rly

Gilbert: tank and spank (3)

Arthur: Alright.

Berwald: he does charge random ppl but thats it

Arthur: Okay, thanks.

Alfred: rdy?

Gilbert: ja!

Berwald: yeah

Arthur: Yes.

Feliciano: sì

Alfred: ok chargin n

Alfred: gj guys

Arthur: That was quicker than I expected.

Alfred: ya hes pretty easy

Gilbert: damn cloth (4)

Alfred: can u guys use it?

Arthur: I can't, it's healing gear.

Feliciano: ve~ i can!

Alfred: cool grtz feli

Feliciano: thx!

Gilbert: i hope the nxt is mail (5)

Berwald: sry guys ill brb, i hav 2 mak dinner real quik

Alfred: ok

Arthur: You cook?

Gilbert: now?

Feliciano: ve~ watcha makin?

Berwald: ya brb, im just makin a few simple dishes it wont take long at all. my wife cant cook anything edible :/

Alfred: ok dude xD

Gilbert: wat now?

Arthur: We wait.

[Kiku has signed on]

Alfred: perfect timing man!

Feliciano: ciao!

Arthur: Hello Kiku.

Kiku: perfect timing?

Alfred: ya we r bored

Gilbert: wanna tak bers place in the grp? xD

Arthur: We can't do that, Gilbert.

Kiku: no thanks, I prbly wont be on here very long.

Alfred: aw

Gilbert: while we r waitin ill brb

Alfred: ok

Kiku: what r you waiting on?

Arthur: Berwald… and now Gilbert as well I guess.

Feliciano: hes makin Dinner~!

Kiku: I see

Kiku: Alfred-san, did you get my email?

Alfred: ya dude! thx man it was awesome!

Kiku: glad you liked it

Gilbert: wat was awesome?

Arthur: You email each other?

Feliciano: welcome bak gil!

Gilbert: thx feli, ber still not bak?

Alfred: r u kidding kiku? ive been waitin 4 it 4evr! ur amazin!

Feliciano: not yet

Kiku: it was nothing

Berwald: sry bak

Gilbert: finally

Alfred: watevr man u left 2 xD

Gilbert: so…?

Arthur: Welcome back.

Gilbert: im awesome!

Feliciano: wb! (6)

Alfred: and im the hero!

Arthur: Are we continuing on?

Alfred: right!

Alfred: onwards!

Arthur: How was dinner Berwald?

Berwald: fine…? i actually had dinner a few hrs ago. i just warmed up the leftovers 4 my wife.

Gilbert: wat a good husband lol

Alfred: lol xD

Alfred: umm… left or right?

Arthur: Does it matter?

Alfred: not rly

Gilbert: idc

Feliciano: ve~

Feliciano: lets Go right!

Alfred: alright!

Feliciano: 1s on me

Gilbert: schiße!

Gilbert: i died

Gilbert: can i get a rez? (7)

Feliciano: sure!

Gilbert: thx

Feliciano: np~

Alfred: hey gil, mak sur ur pet dosnt hav taunt on (8)

[Ivan has signed on]

Gilbert: i no how 2 play my char!

Arthur: Why can't you put the "e" in your words, Alfred?

Alfred: jus sayin gil

Alfred: an i dont wanna art xD

Feliciano: ve~! art is new

Gilbert: o my bad, taunt wuz on actually D:

Arthur: It's still "Arthur" and don't you start too, Feliciano!

Alfred: lol xD

Feliciano: yay~ i lik This boss~!

Arthur: There anything special with him?

Alfred: ya

Berwald: brb, takin dog out

Alfred: ok

Gilbert: he splits n2 3 forms, jus target de 1 tank targets

Arthur: Alright, sounds simple enough.

Ivan: Да it is.

Alfred: hey! whend u log on?

Ivan: Few minute ago.

Alfred: srsly!? i musta missed ya lol xD

Alfred: so wat r u all wearin rite now guys?

Alfred: and b honest! xD

Arthur: That was random.

Gilbert: lol dats slightly creeperish XD

Alfred: cmon guys! ill go 1st

Alfred: im waerin my batman boxers, undershirt, and my glasses

Gilbert: lol srsly?

Alfred: ya!

Arthur: Typical American.

Alfred: hey! its still early here!

Alfred: besides artie its ur turn!

Arthur: Definitely not.

Alfred: aw y not?

Feliciano: ve~ ill go!

Alfred: ya!

Feliciano: im wearin a white long sleeved shirt with a dark brown blazer on top, tan khakis, and Italian leather dress shoes.

Gilbert: wow fancy

Alfred: gee…

Arthur: Are you going somewhere Feli?

Feliciano: ve? oh no, i had classes earlier!

Alfred: wow u dress up 4 classes? O.o

Arthur: At least someone in this guild has class.

Alfred: hey! D:

Gilbert: my awesome turn!

Gilbert: im wearin my "im with awesome" tshirt and prussian boxers.

Alfred: prussia? srsly?

Gilbert: hey! wats wrong wit de awesome prussia!? D:

Alfred: nothing lol xD

Alfred: ur turn kiku!

Kiku: I don't really feel comfortable with this subject…

Feliciano: ve~ its fun!

Alfred: aw ok…

Kiku: Sorry…

Alfred: its cool

Alfred: ivan ur turn!

Ivan: I am wearing a long tan coat and a scarf.

Alfred: lol u wearin anything underneath? xD

Ivan: Yes.

Alfred: . . . ok

Gilbert: lol!

Alfred: art! ur turn!

Arthur: Absolutely not!

Alfred: cmon artie~

Gilbert: ya we did it

Feliciano: ya! its fun~

Arthur: How long does it take to let a bleeding dog out!?

Alfred: cmon!

Ivan: You will do it да?

Arthur: Fine.

Feliciano: yay!

Alfred: lol I bet ur wearin a sweatervest rite now xD

Arthur: Git!

Arthur: I'm wearing a white, long-sleeved, button up shirt, a red tie, a (now removed) green sweater vest, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes.

Alfred: haha! ur so english!

Gilbert: lol!

Arthur: Belt up wanker!

Alfred: r u drinking tea 2? xD

Arthur: No.

Alfred: i dont kno… u typed dat awfully fast xD

Arthur: I don't have to answer your bloody question git!

Alfred: lol so thats a yes then? xD

Gilbert: im dyin here xD

Berwald: about time

Alfred: finally!

Gilbert: hey!

Arthur: You're a little late.

Berwald: ya srry

Feliciano: yay~

Berwald: ok, so boss?

Alfred: wait!

Alfred: real quik!

Alfred: wat r u wearin rite now ber?

Berwald: why?

Alfred: cuz we wanna no!

Berwald: a dark blue button up shirt, black slacks, glasses, and a wrist watch

Alfred: nice

Gilbert: ud b pretty hard 2 spot n a crowd huh? xD

Gilbert: ber?

Gilbert: u still here man?

Berwald: ja…

Berwald: now boss?

Alfred: o rite!

Alfred: ok buffs plz? (9)

Arthur: Buffing up.

Arthur: Could I get fortitude instead, Feliciano?

Feliciano: sure~

Alfred: rdy?

Berwald: ja

Arthur: Yes.

Gilbert: ja!

Feliciano: sì!

Ivan: Да.

Alfred: lol ivan xD

Alfred: ok runnin in

Alfred: target diamond

Gilbert: damn that was close

Gilbert: what did we get?

Arthur: Leather. (10)

Alfred: no1 can use leather? o well…

Kiku: Well, have a good evening everyone.

Arthur: You too Kiku.

Alfred: i think u mean mornin 4 me ;D

Feliciano: bye~

Alfred: later kiku :P

Gilbert: later

[Kiku has signed off]

Arthur: Now we go down the left hallway correct?

Alfred: ya

Arthur: Watch the spellbinders please.

Berwald: oops sorry

Arthur: It's fine.

Arthur: Anything special with this guy?

Alfred: nope, dis boss is easy

Berwald: another tank n spank

Alfred: rdy?

Arthur: Yes.

Feliciano: ya

Berwald: ja

Gilbert: im awesome!

Alfred: ok!

Arthur: Your right, he was fairly simple.

Gilbert: damn plate D: (11)

Arthur: tanking gear?

Alfred: ya u needin it ber?

Berwald: ja

Alfred: same xD

Alfred: wth? my roll was lik 3! Dx

Berwald: lol

Berwald: sry going afk 4 a sec, putting son 2 bed

Arthur: Again?

Gilbert: dude, u hav a kid?

Alfred: lol

Berwald: ja brb

Arthur: He's been gone a while, and I'm surprised you lot have been quiet this entire time.

Gilbert: meh… im bored

Feliciano: im eatin pasta

Ivan: I'm running bgs.

Arthur: I didn't ask you.

Gilbert: lol xD

Gilbert: hey wheres al?

Berwald: bak

Alfred: im bak 2… sry i was using de potty real quik

Arthur: Potty? Real cute. How old are you?

Alfred: neways! rdy 2 move on?

Gilbert: yep!

Alfred: hey berwald?

Berwald: ja?

Alfred: yer de only one whos married n dis guild rite?

Berwald: yes…

Alfred: good cuz i dont think i could handle another xD

Gilbert: haha!

Arthur: I'd have to agree with Alfred on that.

Alfred: okay last boss! u got dis artie?

Arthur: Yes, he seems slightly familiar.

Alfred: ok cool

Alfred: buffs plz?

Berwald: thanks

Alfred: rdy guys?

Arthur: Yes.

Gilbert: finally!

Feliciano: yep!

Berwald: sure

Alfred: kay, goin n

Arthur: Shite! What the bleeding hell was that!?

Feliciano: rezzin u arthur~

Arthur: thanks

Gilbert: verdammit! i died D:

Gilbert: go guys! u can do it xD lol

Gilbert: artie! wat happened?

Arthur: I died you twat! What happened to you?

Gilbert: i ran n2 a flaming pillar :/

Arthur: Figures.

Alfred: damn it! D:

Alfred: less than 10% hp! (12)

Alfred: cmon guys u can do it!

Arthur: Good thing Berwald knows how to tank already I guess.

Alfred: ya but he doesnt hav de rite spec on 4 it rite now :/ (13)

Gilbert: 5%!

Alfred: just a sliver left!

Gilbert: noooooo! feli!

Alfred: dont go towards the light! D:

Feliciano: oops

Feliciano: sorry

Alfred: YES! :D

Gilbert: awesome!

Berwald: phew

Arthur: Well done lads.

Alfred: dont loot yet!

Berwald: i wont

Alfred: kay going 2 graveyard

Feliciano: same~

Gilbert: ok! so wat did we get? :D

Alfred: mail helm

Gilbert: yes!

Gilbert: wait…

Gilbert: damn cant use it D:

Alfred: lol

* * *

1- heroic – A harder version of the "normal" dungeons. It usually has better gear.

2- daily – a type of quest that is repeated daily.

3- "tank and spank" – A phrase that means the enemy(ies) have no special circumstances and are just basic kills. So basically, the tank tanks 'em and the DPS brings their health down.

4- cloth – a type of armour. It's the weakest type of the 4 types and the classes that mainly use it are Elementalists (Francis), Shadow Masters (Arthur), and Spirit Walkers (Feliciano and Lukas).

5- mail – another type of armour, it's the second strongest. The classes that use this type are Beast Tamers (Gilbert and Mathias) and Shape Shifters (Matthew and Antonio).

6- wb – "welcome back"

7- rez – "resurrection" – a healer can bring a teammate "back to life" with this power. Without it, the dead player would have to run their spirit back to their body to resurrect.

8- pet – Gilbert (and Mathias) are Beast Tamers. A Beast Tamer can tame monsters in the wild which will allow the "monster" to become their pet which will fight for them on command. Gilbert's pet is a bird which he affectionately calls "Gilbird" after his real life Gilbird. Mathias has a flaming wolf that he calls "Hot Dog" (named after my owl wolf on WoW xD).

9- buffs – powers/spells/abilities that can improve your teammates abilities. You cast it on them to improve them.

10- leather – another armour type. It's the second weakest type and the classes that use it are Wind Fighters (Im Yong Soo) and Night Stalkers (Kiku and Elizaveta).

11- plate – the last type of armour and the strongest. The people who use this type are usually the tanks. The classes that use plate are the Sky Warriors (Alfred) and the Dark Knights (Ivan and Berwald).

12- hp – "health power" – basically a person's/enemy's health.

13- spec – "specialization"

A/N

My longest chapter yet is complete! =D Hope you liked~ I did! :P It's twice as long as my previous longest chapter :O The next chapter (definitely) won't be quite as long. If you have any conversation starter ideas (the clothing one above was one I got from Wal-mart xD), questions about terms or content, or even whole chapter ideas I would looove ta hear 'em! =D I have (almost) every character mapped out just so you know (like where they live, what they do for a living or for a major, and everything about their in game characters!)

Man, those boss battles can sometimes get intense though! I've been in a battle like their last one, where the tank dies, and I pet-tanked the guy with the healer healin my pet and the other teammates yellin out his health xD It was pretty awesome :)

By the way, I wanted to put this in here but I couldn't find a place to put it in. Gilbert's "Prussian boxers" were tailor-made and he used Ludwig's credit card xD

Yeah, I put all 4 armour types from the game in this :D (cloth, leather, mail, and plate)

Also, I was planning on doing (maybe) a skype chapter within this story… it will still be same format (so the same chat-like format) except with their accents and stuff. Whaddya think? =D

And finally, the first side story I'll probably do will either involve Gilbert going to America or the Bad Touch Trio… probably the latter.

Okay!

Next Chapter: The Bad Touch Trio gets their turn! :)


	14. Letters and Lovers

[Antonio has signed on]

Francis: bonjour mon ami!

Antonio: hola fran

Antonio: ¿qué pasa? (1)

Francis: nothing much

Francis: just doin dailies

Antonio: ah

Gilbert: hallo toni!

Antonio: hey gil u doin dailies también? (2)

Gilbert: nein

Gilbert: im at AH (3)

Antonio: has any1 else been on?

Gilbert: not 2day

Francis: mon dieu!

Francis: i hate dailies!

Antonio: ¿por qué? (4)

Francis: boring!

Antonio: dont do em

Francis: wat else 2 do?

Gilbert: the awesomeness that is me has an idea

Gilbert: we should gank some lowbie syndis! :D

Francis: y not?

Francis: im up 4 it

Antonio: okey!

Gilbert: i was thinkin thanes point

Francis: oui sounds good

Antonio: alright brt (5)

Gilbert: so hows it been goin 4 u guys?

Antonio: okay

Francis: business is a little slow

Antonio: wat do u do fran?

Francis: i own a flower shop in Nancy

Antonio: Nancy? isnt that a girls name

Francis: non… well yes, but no not here

Francis: its the town i live in in beautiful François

Gilbert: nancy… hey! isnt that near deutschland? :D

Antonio: deutschland?

Francis: oui

Gilbert: ja!

Gilbert: its german for germany

Antonio: o right i knew dat…

Gilbert: anyways… dat must b about 5 hrs away ja?

Francis: 5 hrs from where?

Gilbert: munich of course! xD

Gilbert: lol

Francis: oui i think so

Antonio: pero wats so special about munich?

Gilbert: dats where i live

Gilbert: duh xD

Francis: really?

Gilbert: ya its an awesome city

Gilbert: u guys should come visit

Francis: lol

Gilbert: where do u live toni?

Gilbert: toni?

Antonio: ah sry gil

Antonio: i was busy 4 a sec there

Antonio: i live in barcelona

Gilbert: spain?

Francis: where else?

Francis: england? surely not

Antonio: lol

Gilbert: jus makin sure! geez!

Francis: ive been 2 barcelona once

Francis: its muy bonita

Gilbert: isnt dat spanish?

Antonio: i didnt kno u spoke spanish!

Francis: i dont

Francis: i only kno that and "mami, tu con tanta curbas y yo sin frenos" (6)

Gilbert: lol!

Antonio: oh

Antonio: so did u get some1 with dat line? xD

Francis: non

Antonio: but u did use it sí?

Francis: oui

Francis: and got a slap in my face 4 my troubles

Antonio: lol

Gilbert: y? wat did de line say?

Francis: luckily i found a very nice girl not long afterwards and she showed me a good time

Antonio: nvm gil xD

Gilbert: wat!? y? i wanna no 2!

Francis: ur just going 2 hav 2 look it up mon ami

Francis: much like i had 2

Gilbert: fine i will!

Gilbert: afk brb!

Francis: lol

Francis: 20g says he wont get it

Antonio: haha ur on

Francis: so…

Francis: how r u 2day toni?

Antonio: fine

Antonio: i got another letter 2day! :D

Francis: u did? grats!

Gilbert: im bak!

Gilbert: did u miss my awesomeness?

Gilbert: of course u did

Antonio: welcome bak gil

Francis: did u find out wat it was sayin?

Gilbert: yep!

Gilbert: and its no wonder u got slapped the thing didnt make any sense!

Antonio: damn

Francis: lol

Francis: if u plz toni?

Antonio: fine fine 1 sec

Gilbert: huh?

Francis: nvm

Francis: so wat were u sayin about ur letter toni?

Gilbert: letter? wat letter?

Francis: u kno, the letter toni gets from his "friend" every once in a while

Gilbert: oh! srsly!? u still get letters from that kid xD

Antonio: sí! i love getting them!

Gilbert: wat was his name? luvy?

Antonio: lovino

Gilbert: thats rite

Gilbert: u dont even know wat he looks like! xD

Antonio: not true! he sent me a pic once

Antonio: lovi was so cute in that picture!

Francis: but wasnt that pic required for ur penpal project in elementary school?

Antonio: so…?

Gilbert: lol!

Francis: so, y dont u get a more recent picture?

Antonio: nvr thought about it… now ill have something 2 ask him in this letter! :D

Gilbert: lol gl tonio XD

* * *

1- ¿qué pasa? – basically means "what's up?" in Spanish

2- también – means "also" in Spanish

3- AH – Auction House – where players can sell things to other players

4- ¿por qué? – means "why?" in Spanish

5- brt – "be right there"

6- "mami, tu con tanta curbas y yo sin frenos" – it literally means "momma, you with so many curves and me without brakes." It's a Spanish pickup line and my roommate somewhat liked it xD

A/N

I can sympathize with Francis and doing dailies. I hate it too! :P

Aside from that, yes, Lovino is South Italy and is Feliciano's twin brother here, but Antonio doesn't know that. ;D In fact, Feliciano doesn't even know Lovino is writing to the Antonio he knows from the game. Antonio's class was slightly older than the Italy twins, but their classes still participated in the penpal thing together.

Finally, in case ya didn't understand, Gilbert lives in Munich, Germany; Antonio lives in Barcelona, Spain; and Francis lives in Nancy, France. I've already got all the places where everyone lives figured out… except for one. I haven't been able to decide where Alfred and Matthew should live. xD I was thinking eastern United States like Boston or New York City, but does anyone have any other thoughts? I live in Indiana but it's not exactly a very fun place to write about (lol) and I want to either live in (if I had to stay in the U.S.) Washington state or D.C. (not because of the names xD) so that doesn't really help either. :P

Anyways, more ideas are always appreciated and helpful! Comments? Questions? Go ahead! Love 'em! :P Well, hoped ya enjoyed this unusally short chapter in the midst of all these long chapters about the BTT! xD

Next Chapter: It's Sunday, and you know what that means~ xD


	15. The Hetalia Heroes Guild Meeting! 2

Alfred: okay guys the meeting shall now commence!

Arthur: Why must you always start off the meetings like that?

Alfred: b/c its awesome

Gilbert: no im the only awesome one other than birdie

Matthew: eh?

Kiku: can we continue on please Alfred-san?

Alfred: ya totally! artie just distracted me 4 a sec!

Arthur: Git!

Alfred: ok!

Alfred: so b4 i begin i just wanna tell u guys dat a pretty bad thunderstorm is going thru right now so me and mattie's internet might b a little wonky

Gilbert: awesome

Arthur: That's odd, it's sunny over here.

Alfred: lol

Alfred: ok so first thing

Alfred: we only need about 200 more gold b4 we can buy another tab in our guild bank (1)

Francis: oh good

Antonio: sí its about time

Lukas: we have a lot of crap in there though

Alfred: exactly

Alfred: thats y after this meeting me an kiku were going 2 clean out the bank so if u hav something in there ya wanna keep thats not recipes, mats, or good gear, i suggest ya take it out

Gilbert: gold?

Alfred: lol ok aside from the guilds money gil xD

Gilbert: damn

Alfred: ok so every1 good?

Elizaveta: yep!

Ivan: Да.

Im Yong Soo: ya da-ze!

Feliciano: okey dokey alfredo!

Arthur: sounds good

Mathias: alfredo? isnt that some sort of sauce?

Francis: lol als a saucy boy non?

Arthur: Shut up frog! How would you know!?

Alfred: guys...?

Francis: do i hear some jealousy?

Arthur: No! You pervert!

Francis: mayb u 2 team up more than we thought~

Arthur: Wanker!

Alfred: hey guys!

Alfred: continuing on with the actual meeting!

Elizaveta: aww

Alfred: anyways

Alfred: eliza didnt u hav an announcement ya wanted ta make?

Elizaveta: yep! thx al!

Gilbert: great...

Elizaveta: in case u guys havnt noticed i havnt been on much. this is because im in the process of moving so my comp is pretty much all packed up. im using my boyfriends dinosaur of a comp rite now so i could tell u guys this 2day.

Elizaveta: so i prbly wont b on very much this coming week

Gilbert: thank god

Elizaveta: what?

Gilbert: nothin

Alfred: ok cool eliza! :D

Feliciano: ve~ where r u moving 2?

Elizaveta: austria

Antonio: from hungary sí?

Elizaveta: yep

Gilbert: crap! thats closer 2 where i live!

Elizaveta: well u wont have 2 worry about me cuz i wont b stepping in germany anytime soon

Gilbert: dats because we r 2 awesome 4 u!

Elizaveta: watevr

Alfred: u guys done?

Mathias: lol

Alfred: ok! movin on!

Alfred: wow! did u c that mat?

Mathias: no? c wat?

Matthew: do u hav 2 type everything u say outloud in chat al?

Lukas: not u idiot

Im Yong Soo: what? what was it?

Alfred: a lightning bolt struck the ground near our house

Im Yong Soo: oh

Mathias: i no! i totally knew dat lukie!

Matthew: lets just continue on with the meeting eh al?

Alfred: alright...

Alfred: anyways!

Alfred: so i was wondering ur opinions on the new expansion coming out...

Feliciano: new expansion?

Alfred: ya it waz announced a few days ago

Alfred: kiku, didya want 2 explain some of the features 2 them?

Kiku: sure

Kiku: the level cap will be increased by 10 lvls to 60. Also they are adding a new race to each faction. I believe The Order is getting something called the Vulukl.

Gilbert: vulukl? thats an odd name… sounds awesome!

Mathias: lvl cap 60? cool! kinda missed questin fer lvls xD

Mathias: me and luke can team up again!

Lukas: as if id ever team up again with you idiot

Kiku: along with the races there will also be a new class and a new profession.

Im Yong Soo: do u no wat the new class is?

Kiku: sorry, i dont remember.

Ivan: I think it is called Essence Captors да?

Alfred: ya it had something 2 do wit ghosts right? D:

Berwald: ja

Kiku: hai thats right

Kiku: it is similar to the Spirit Walkers i think

Kiku: the other major difference is for the lvls 50-60, they made an entire new world for them

Alfred: a whole new world~

Gilbert: a new fantastic point of view~

Francis: mon dieu xD

Mathias: haha

Antonio: lol!

Alfred: thx gil! XD

Gilbert: np!

Matthew: lets get back on track eh?

Alfred: right! sry kiku!

Alfred: anything else?

Kiku: not really

Kiku: they will b releasing a trailer next month but thats about it

Alfred: ok thx kiku!

Alfred: the raid last week was awesome btw! and me and Ivan were still wantin 2 do that 3vs3 thing so if any1 was thinking about joinin just ask 1 of us!

Berwald: wat were ur classes again?

Alfred: sky warrior!

Ivan: Dark knight да?

Berwald: ok thx

Alfred: yep!

Alfred: ok! any other questions?

Elizaveta: can i say something al?

Gilbert: u alrdy had ur turn!

Alfred: sure!

Elizaveta: shut it gil!

Elizaveta: i was just curious as to every1s sexual orientation

Alfred: oh

Francis: doesnt matter for me when it comes to amour~

Arthur: Of course not, you would go after anything that moves.

Francis: u wound me l'angleterre

Arthur: what did you just call me?

Elizaveta: hey!

Elizaveta: aside from them 2, any1 else?

Gilbert: straight!

Elizaveta: some1?

Gilbert: hey! unawesome

Alfred: anyways, any1 else have something to say?

Alfred: aside from eliza xD

Elizaveta: aw

Gilbert: ya i hav something

Gilbert: im awesome.

[Alfred has signed off]

[Matthew has signed off]

Elizaveta: great look what u did

Mathias: noooooo!

Im Yong Soo: whyd they log?

Feliciano: ve~ wat happened?

Berwald: my guess is the storm that was going thru zapped their power

Mathias: o

Antonio: ahh dat makes sense

Francis: oui

Lukas: lucky

Arthur: Well since Alfred's gone, I guess you'll just have to take over Kiku.

Kiku: はい (2)

Kiku: did we have any more news for the guild?

Ivan: I was going to run some heroics after this with Alfred but he is no longer here with us. So if you want to join you will tell me да?

Arthur: You make it sound as if the lad passed away...

Mathias: lolol!

Kiku: thank you Ivan-San

Kiku: any other announcements?

Im Yong Soo: nope

Kiku: then i guess the meeting is adjourned

Elizaveta: later every1!

Antonio: bye

Berwald: later

Arthur: Have a safe move.

Elizaveta: thx!

[Elizaveta has signed off]

Feliciano: ve~ wat if al had something else 2 say?

Kiku: he can just tell us through the guild chat later on or make it a message of the day

Arthur: The lad's on the game enough, he probably sees us all sometime during the week.

Feliciano: ok~!

Lukas: later

[Lukas has signed off]

Mathias: bye!

Mathias: aw

Arthur: Hey Ivan, I'll join you in the heroics okay?

Ivan: Да.

Mathias: same here do u still hav room?

Ivan: Да.

Kiku: good night everyone

Feliciano: ve~ goodnight kiku!

Im Yong Soo: night da~ze!

Gilbert: night!

Antonio: hasta luego

[Kiku has signed off]

Arthur: Good night Kiku.

Gilbert: lol

Francis: oui i need 2 go as well

Berwald: same

Feliciano: later!~

Mathias: later guys

Ivan: До свидания. (3)

Arthur: See you later Berwald.

Francis: wat about me?

[Berwald has signed off]

Arthur: As if I would want to see you later!

Francis: u hurt me

Arthur: good

Gilbert: lol

[Francis has signed off]

Gilbert: hey im going 2 join ya mathias and ivan

Gilbert: and arthur

Ivan: Okay.

Im Yong Soo: later guys!

Gilbert: cya

Arthur: Good bye.

[Im Yong Soo has signed off]

Ivan: We have a tank and 3 dps.

Ivan: Feli you want to join?

Feliciano: sure~

Feliciano: thx!

[Alfred has signed on]

Arthur: Welcome back.

Alfred: thx, hey guys did i miss anything?

Feliciano: ve~ wat happened?

Antonio: ya the meetings over amigo

Alfred: the power went out in my house

Feliciano: oh ok~

Alfred: the meetings alrdy over tho? i had another announcement! best 4 last!

Gilbert: wat is it?

Arthur: Just tell us, who are left, and we'll tell the people who are missing.

Alfred: okay...

Alfred: i was going to do a skype day this thursday and see how it goes. ill post the server in the guilds message of the day.

Mathias: ya serious!?

Gilbert: awesome!

Ivan: I will be there да?

Alfred: i hope evry1 will b there! XD

Alfred: ill prbly leave the server up all day btw

Arthur: Sounds great!

Feliciano: ve~ I can't wait!

* * *

1- Guild banks have tabs which allows the bank to hold more stuff

2- はい – "hai" mean "yes" in Japanese

3- До свидания – means "goodbye" in Russian

A/N

Two chapters in one day!? What is this blasphemy!?

Sorry I got a little lazy on the translations, so if you have questions don't be afraid ta ask.

Yeah! The skype chapter is coming up. No, it won't have video (cuz it'd be a little hard to play the game while they're watching each other). It will have accents and a slightly different format but don't worry, I'll explain the format when we get there. If ya want ta see (hear I guess actually?) a specific character, tell me. Or even even if ya want to hear a specific topic, tell me… cuz I don't have too much of a plan for that chapter yet xD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the second guild meeting :)

Next Chapter: What's up with Mattie today?


	16. Studying Abroad and Bashing

Arthur: I don't understand what you're saying! English food is wonderful!

Gilbert: ya

Gilbert: wonderful if youve only eaten dog food 4 an entire yr

Arthur: What!?

Francis: gil…

Francis: u shouldnt encourage dogs 2 poison themselves

Arthur: Bloody frog! That didn't even make any bleeding sense!

Gilbert: lol! omg xD

Gilbert: nice fran

Francis: sure it did mon ami, u english just dont have any humor

[Alfred has signed on]

Arthur: Fuck you!

Alfred: ?

Francis: u wish

Mathias: lol

Gilbert: haha! xD

Alfred: did i miss something…?

Arthur: Sorry about that lad.

Lukas: not rlly…

Gilbert: lol i luv how he calms down when al logs on! xD

Francis: oui

Arthur: Wankers! Shut up!

Francis: i noticed dat 2

Alfred: ?

Arthur: Never mind…

Alfred: wait! i hav something totally cool 2 tell u guys!

Lukas: if ur going 2 tell us about the skype thing, we were alrdy informed

Francis: oui

Alfred: no not that!

Alfred: but that is awesome!

Francis: oui it sounds really cool

Alfred: ya ikr!?

Alfred: i cant wait! :D

Ivan: Да, sound fun.

Alfred: anyways!

Alfred: thats not wat i was going 2 tell ya!

Alfred: im going 2 b studying abroad!1

Gilbert: awesome!

Francis: really?

Arthur: Oh? Where at?

Ivan: That is exciting.

Alfred: heh

Alfred: dats kinda y im on here…

Alfred: i need help on deciding where 2 study

Alfred: guys…?

Gilbert: germany! de awesome germany!

Francis: france oui?

Ivan: Россия (1)

Mathias: DANMARK!

Arthur: England's a great place to study abroad.

Lukas: Norway's pretty good.

Alfred: wow guys… i cant choose em all xD

Ivan: Then you will become one with mother Russia да?

Alfred: what?

Alfred: uhh… no xD

Mathias: danmarkdanmarkdanmarkdanmark danmarkdanmarkdanmarkdanmark danmarkdanmarkdanmarkdanmark danmarkdanmarkdanmarkdanmark danmarkdanmark

Gilbert: no!

Ivan: Russia да?

Alfred: lol…

Francis: france is a beautiful country with many pretty french girls~ ;)

Lukas: dont go 2 denmark… its full of idiots

Mathias: huh? what?

Arthur: England has a rich history.

Lukas: take mathias 4 example…

Ivan: Russia да?

Lukas: do u rly want 2 b like him?

Gilbert: germany has awesome beer!

Mathias: so does danmark!

Lukas: my point exactly

Mathias: hey!

Arthur: England has the London Eye!

Lukas: Norway.

Francis: france has wine, good food, and a wonderful culture

Ivan: Russia да?

Gilbert: and wurst! u lik wurst ja?

Mathias: legos! we hav legos!

Arthur: England has wonderful food and we speak English. So, it's like a home away from home.

Lukas: yea 4 brains mayb…

Francis: as if! u prbly poison ur tourists!

Arthur: You bloody git!

Ivan: Russia да?

Francis: u english hav horrible tastes

Mathias: beer! and lots of coffee!

Gilbert: oktoberfest!

Francis: they hav tea and horrible excuses 4 alcohol

Lukas: thats about all they hav aside from a mermaid statue

Gilbert: it has beer and women! =D

Mathias: nuh uh!

Ivan: Russia да?

Arthur: The Beatles originated in England.

Francis: so? our presidents wife is a songwriter and an artist

Mathias: we hav de Rebild Festival

Gilbert: we r de center of europe!

Arthur: so?

Arthur: The French are bloody cowards!

Mathias: wich celebrates de american independence day

France: wat!?

Ivan: Russia да?

Mathias: and we used 2 b vikings!

Arthur: Have you seen how many wars you've lost!?

Lukas: so…?

Gilbert: u can go 2 italy, netherlands, france, poland, and switzerland from germany

Lukas: Norway and Sweden were also vikings…

Francis: we had napoleon!

Arthur: Who you banished!

Mathias: damnit! no!

Ivan: Russia да?

Arthur: England is "cool beyond anything" because it is the first country to host the Olympics three times!

Francis: the olympics? really?

Mathias: danmark is much cooler than sverrig! (2)

Gilbert: germany is also nxt 2 denmark!

Francis: france was the 1st 2 suggest the olympics

Lukas: u wish

Mathias: we shood totally get a beer sometime gil!

Ivan: Russia да?

Francis: we also hav the Tour de France

Gilbert: ja! we should!

Lukas: proves my earlier point…

Arthur: We are also known for own hauntings: beheaded queens, haunted pubs, and Jack the Ripper!

Ivan: Russia да?

Francis: we hav the Paris Opera House

[Alfred has signed off]

Mathias: wth!?

Lukas: i blame u…

Arthur: Why did he leave?

Gilbert: unawesome D:

Francis: it was prbly u suggesting england as a place 2 study

Arthur: You shouldn't even be talking!

Gilbert: actually… it was prbly due 2 ur ghost stories…

* * *

1- Россия – means "Russia" in Russian

2- Sverrig – means "Sweden" in Danish

A/N

Okay, this chapter may have been slightly confusing so to clear it up, Arthur and Francis were arguing against each other, and Lukas was bashing Mathias.

Another thing: I don't know how factual the information is in here honestly… I'm sure on the information on Denmark. As for Arthur and Francis, I actually copied most of their argument from two roommates/friends, an Anglo-maniac and a… well someone who is obsessed with France. xD

Also, I don't feel that way at all about Denmark. I love Denmark! ~heart~ And I most certainly don't think Danes are idiots! :/

Next Chapter: What's up with Mattie today?

(Yeahhhh…. I lied in the last chapter. xD Sorry Mattie wasn't in this chapter, slight change of plans… :P)


	17. Ranting and Hockey Sticks

Gilbert: and so i ate it

Feliciano: ve~?

Im Yong Soo: what!

Francis: the spotted one?

Gilbert: no!

Gilbert: i may b awesome but im not stupid!

Gilbert: i ate de brown 1!

Feliciano: ve~ mushrooms taste really good on Pizza!

Arthur: You're stupid.

Feliciano: ve?

Arthur: Oh, no not you Feli.

Gilbert: lol!

[Matthew has signed on]

Gilbert: hey wassup vögelchen! (1)

Francis: bonjour mon petit mathieu~ (2)

Feliciano: buon giorno! (3)

Matthew: hey

Im Yong Soo: hi da-ze!

Arthur: How are you today?

Matthew: horrible

Matthew: today sucked

Feliciano: ve? y wat happened?

Matthew: i was almost late 4 class cuz my alarm didnt go off

Im Yong Soo: that sucks

Matthew: i left my wallet in my room

Matthew: so i had 2 skip breakfast and lunch

Feliciano: oh no!

Feliciano: thats horrible!

Arthur: That's not good.

Matthew: i got sat on… twice

Gilbert: srsly? hows dat possible?

Francis: u got terrible luck mon ami

Matthew: alfred didnt even notice! he was 2 busy flirting with some girl!

Arthur: Oh really…?

Francis: im sensing tension…

Gilbert: lol from who? mattie or arthur? xD

Matthew: then i got gum stuck 2 the bottom of my shoe

Francis: lol… both

Arthur: Gits.

Matthew: it also rained today and i had no umbrella

Gilbert: damn

Arthur: That's really cliché.

Matthew: and that wasnt even the half of it! D:

Gilbert: theres more? srsly?

Arthur: Sounds like you had a horrible day.

Matthew: oui

Francis: poor mathieu

Matthew: my hockey team lost todays game!

Francis: oh...?

Matthew: MY. TEAM.

Arthur: I think we got that part Matthew.

Feliciano: ve~ i dont get it

Matthew: my team never loses!

Matthew: i hav nvr lost a game

Matthew: never.

Gilbert: ah well ya win some, ya lose some. now lets raid! :D

Matthew: no!

Matthew: there is no losing gilbert!

Im Yong Soo: it was just a game right da-ze?

Matthew: no… it was a hockey game

Matthew: i have never lost a hockey game in my life! im canadian!

Feliciano: and im Italian~!

Im Yong Soo: Korean!

Gilbert: prussian! :D

Arthur: Prussia's not a country anymore, Gilbert.

Matthew: when im on the team, we never lose

Gilbert: shut up arthur! D:

Francis: lol!

Feliciano: so wat happened this time?

Matthew: Tom

Francis: que? (4)

Gilbert: who the hell is dat?

Matthew: he is the reason we lost!

Gilbert: o

Matthew: he didnt litsen to any of my calls

Matthew: he tried to make his own plays

Feliciano: ve~?

Matthew: and noooo!

Francis: so ur the captain or something?

Matthew: u dont do dat!

Matthew: then the bastard decided make a retort to everything said

Arthur: Matthew?

Matthew: i was about ready to beat the ass with my hockey stick!

Matthew: he didnt take anything seriously

Gilbert: we lost him

Matthew: and when he did, he was stupid!

Matthew: shut up gil! im ranting!

Matthew: does he even know how to play hockey?

Matthew: from today id say no!

Gilbert: who wants 2 raid?

Matthew: he looked like a chicken on ice skates!

Matthew: i mean wtf?

Feliciano: im scared

Matthew: it should b illegal for him to even get near an ice rink

Matthew: he was a hazard with just his presence

Matthew: do u no wat he did?

Gilbert: lost the game apparently

Matthew: not in the mood gilbert!

Matthew: he crashed into 4 teammates!

Matthew: 4!

Matthew: and we werent even in play during those crashes!

Gilbert: lol

Matthew: how da fuck did he do that?

Matthew: if ur laughing gil, im going 2 go over there and shove my hockey stick up ur ass

Arthur: Calm down Matthew.

Im Yong Soo: ya it was just one game!

Matthew: no it wasnt!

Matthew: it was the first game of the season and we were laughing stocks!

Feliciano: laughing stock...?

Gilbert: ur spamming up the chat birdie

Gilbert: unawesome

Matthew: if i even see his face again im going to kill him!

Francis: u might wanna c some1 4 therapy mon ami

Matthew: im going to take the puck he tripped over during the last minute of the game and shove it down his throat!

[Alfred has signed on]

Gilbert: thank god!

Francis: merde! (5)

Matthew: i will 2!

Arthur: Alfred! Calm your brother down!

Alfred: why? wats wrong?

Im Yong Soo: he lost it da-ze!

Arthur: He's gone bonkers!

Alfred: huh?

Matthew: next week will not be like that!

Gilbert: birdies ranting about some game he lost

Matthew: i guarantee it!

Alfred: mattie lost the game? Shit!

Arthur: ?

Matthew: if he even thinks about showing up to practice next week, ill give him so many drills hell rue the day he even thought about hockey

Alfred: dude! i live with him! im not sticking around! i need to hide!

Arthur: what?

Im Yong Soo: your gonna leave us here with him?

Matthew: revenge will come sweetly

Gilbert: unawesome!

Alfred: sry guys cya!

[Alfred has signed off]

Gilbert: coward!

Matthew: exactly

Matthew: u wanna know something else that happened during the game?

Gilbert: not really...

Matthew: WHAT?

Gilbert: nothing?

Matthew: thats wat i thought...

Matthew: our coach

Matthew: thats wat happened

* * *

1- vögelchen - means "birdie" in German .

2- bonjour mon petit mathieu - means "hello my little matthew" in French

3- buon giorno - means "good day" in Italian

4- que - means "what" in French

5- merde - means "shit" in French

A/N

Poor Mattie... ^^;

Okay, so first thing: this idea was suggested by ze awesome WhiteShadowWolf! So, I hope ya liked it and that it was up to par with what you were expectin xD Thanks for the idea! It was fun! :)

Next thing, sorry it took so long but another story stole my attention, and the writer's block in the middle of this chapter didn't help :P

I don't know anything about hockey or French, so if it's wrong please tell me! I also apologise to any "Tom"s out there, but I needed a name and I don't know any "Tom"s personally :/

Finally, sorry about the language... if it ever bothers ya, tell me so I can be more conscious about it next time. If no one mentions it, I'll probably continue writing the way I have been, but hey, that's why it's rated T xD

And, hey! If ya ever have any ideas or suggestions, no matter how big or small, just tell me, cause I might incorporate it in! (like this chapter! :D) If ya have any comments or questions, don't be afraid to ask either~! :)

Next Chapter: We get a visitor~ (sortof)


	18. A Visitor and a Decision

Mathias: so didja want ta join us waldo?

Berwald: dont call me that

Berwald: sure

Gilbert: awesome!

Elizaveta: lukas ur going 2 heal right?

Lukas: yes

Mathias: yep! and waldys gonna tank!

Berwald: dont call me that

Berwald: u settled in yet eliza?

Gilbert: cool a full team

Elizaveta: almost, still hav a lot 2 unpack

Mathias: see? told ya i had it all figured out!

Lukas: youre lucky Berwald got on

Elizaveta: true, then we wouldve had to wait for a tank (1)

Gilbert: lets gooo!

Elizaveta: did we decide between HotL or BP? (2)

Berwald: u havnt decided yet?

Gilbert: HotL!

Mathias: BP

Lukas: no

Gilbert: i dindt get to do it last time

Mathias: aw i hate HotL

Gilbert: *didnt

Lukas: we should do HotL then

Mathias: hey!

Elizaveta: lol i was gonna say we should do BP

Gilbert: not cool

Mathias: u guys should just stay outta this

Mathias: its between me an gilly

Gilbert: gilly? wth?

Berwald: wats wrong with HotL?

Mathias: its soo damn borin!

Gilbert: no its not!

Mathias: ja it is

Mathias: which is y we shood do BP

Gilbert: no! HotL!

Berwald: brb my wife needs me

Elizaveta: okay

Mathias: lol does ur wife need u or need u? ;D (3)

Gilbert: lol

Gilbert: wait!

Lukas: idiots…

Gilbert: dis wont tak 4ever lik last time will it? :/ (4)

Berwald: no prbly not

Gilbert: awesome

Mathias: huh?

Gilbert: nvm

Mathias: neways!

Mathias: lets do BP!

Gilbert: no! ur not de boss!

Gilbert: we should do HotL!

Mathias: BP!

Gilbert: HotL!

Mathias: BP!

Gilbert: HotL!

Lukas: shut up, we're doing CoDA! (5)

Mathias: what!

Gilbert: verdammit look wat u did mathias!

Berwald: Hi!

Mathias: me? wat did i do!

Elizaveta: wb

Gilbert: now we hav 2 do boring CoDA

Lukas: just in time berwald

Mathias: not as boring as HotL…

Berwald: Oh! I'm not Berwald!

Mathias: wha…?

Gilbert: who the hell r ya then?

Berwald: I'm Tino!

Mathias: hej tino! im mathias!

Lukas: we can read ur name idiot

Elizaveta: hello!

Gilbert: so u must b ber's wife then huh?

Gilbert: lol

Berwald: I'm not his wife!

Berwald: I wish he'd stop calling me that!

Mathias: oh then who r ya?

Gilbert: his son?

Lukas: idiots

Berwald: No.

Berwald: I'm… not female so I can't be a "wife."

Elizaveta: wait

Elizaveta: u r married yes?

Berwald: Yes.

Elizaveta: *squeals*

Elizaveta: omg i wanna meet u!

Berwald: Oh?

Mathias: im confused…

Lukas: berwalds gay

Mathias: ah

Elizaveta: omg! u gotta send me a pic at least!

Berwald: I don't mind but you'll have to ask Berwald first.

Gilbert: lol

Mathias: wheres waldo neway?

Berwald: Waldo? That's cute!

Berwald: He's making dinner.

Mathias: he cooks?

Gilbert: lol!

Gilbert: he did dat last time 2! xD (6)

Berwald: What does "xD" mean?

Elizaveta: oh dear ur adorable

Lukas: it's a face

Berwald: I don't see it…

Lukas: hav berwald show u l8r

Berwald: l8r?

Gilbert: lol xD

Lukas: later

Berwald: Oh!

Mathias: so… tino…

Mathias: how is waldo?

Berwald: Oh, he's fine… a little stressed out maybe…

Berwald: Of course, I offered to make dinner but he wouldn't let me.

Gilbert: lol!

Mathias: i didnt mean it dat way…

Berwald: Huh?

Gilbert: rofl

Lukas: mathias…

Mathias: i meant hows he in bed? xD

Berwald: Oh!

Elizaveta: *nosebleeds*

Berwald: Umm… I have to go now…

Mathias: hav fun xD

Gilbert: viel glück :D (7)

Lukas: sorry about them…

Lukas: great, u idiots prbly scared him away

Gilbert: lol dat was awesome

Mathias: lol!

Gilbert: so… HotL right?

Mathias: hell no!

Lukas: CoDA

Mathias: BP!

Berwald: u guys still havnt decided?

Gilbert: HotL!

Mathias: the real waldos bak! =D

Gilbert: wb!

Berwald: real…?

Berwald: and dont call me that

Lukas: ur "wife" paid us a visit

Elizaveta: he was adorable!

Berwald: wait a sec

Berwald: im going 2 look at conversation

Berwald: no wonder…

Berwald: mathias D:

Mathias: haha xD

Elizaveta: i want a pic ber! plz?

Berwald: ill think about it…

Berwald: so r we still runnin something?

Gilbert: HotL!

Mathias: BP!

* * *

1- waiting for a tank – tanks are harder to find because there are not that many people who are able or want to tank. Sometimes waiting for tanks can take up to a half hour or more and is really annoying… especially when people start dropping out because they're tired of waiting :/

2- HotL – Hall of the Lost / BP – Bladefist Peak; both are 5-man dungeons with in the game.

3- okay, if you didn't understand this one, Mathias is making a sexual innuendo. So it's meant to look more like this: "lol does ur wife need u or _need_ u? ;D" but u can't italicize within the game… so yeah…

4- this is a reference to chapter 13; only Gilbert and Berwald were present for that chapter of out the 5 people that are currently on now.

5- CoDA – Circle of Drakk Arthul – another dungeon

6- another reference to chapter 13

7- viel glück – means "good luck" in German

A/N

Okay, wow. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I've been pushing it back because I strongly disliked it. But my friend/roommate kept telling me to put it in, so here it is. It's not quite so bad now that I've edited it. So yeah… tell me if ya liked it or not xD

Also, I wanna let ya know that the Nordics are some of my favourite characters, and that's why they're in here. xD Though, I'm not sure if anyone else likes reading about them :P

I'm currently (trying) to write another story, so these updates may seem a bit slower but I'll do my best!

Hey! If ya have any ideas, tell me! I probably won't be done with this for a while because I have plans! Big plans! xD But fillers are always awesome :P (Or at least here they are xD)

Next Chapter: wth! I can't speak French! (vague, I know xD)


	19. Skyping! Part 1

**Read please!**

Okei! This is the skyping chapter! Real quick though! They are speaking into their mics on this so they don't actually know who's saying what unless they know the voice. Also, they have accents in this (some stronger than others). And finally, the _italicized_ part is noises coming through that person's mic other than the person's voice themself… hope that made sense… if not then keep reading and you'll see what I mean! xD Enjoy~! =D

* * *

Alfred: "Testing, testing. 1-2-3?"

Alfred: "Hm… Is this thing even on…?"

Gilbert: "Ja, it is!"

Alfred: "Whoa! Someone's on! Uh, who is this?"

Gilbert: "Kesese! Zis is ze avesome Gilbert!"

Alfred: "Gilbert? Seriously? You sound so… German…"

Gilbert: "Prussian. Und you sound American. Now zat ze obvious is out of ze vay, do you van to run some battlegrounds?"

Alfred: "Sure! Sounds good! . . . This is so cool!"

Gilbert: "Vho else is supposed to get on?"

Alfred: "Hopefully everyone. I'm gonna leave this up running all day. Besides I'm not doin' anything anyways. Haha."

Gilbert: "Same here!"

Francis: "'ow'z it going mes amis?"

Gilbert: "Vho is zis?"

Alfred: "Haha! Was that French?"

Francis: "Oui. I'm azzuming you two are Alfred and Gilbert, oui?"

Alfred: "Haha! You sound so French!"

Gilbert: "Ja! Vant to run battlegrounds viz us, Francis?"

Francis: "Zure, why not?"

Matthew: "H-hello…"

Alfred: "Hey Mattie! It's about time! Hey… where are you anyways?"

Matthew: "Eh? I'm in my bedroom."

Gilbert: "Mattie?"

Francis: "Bonjour~"

Alfred: "Why are you in there dude?"

Matthew: "Eh, bonjour… I didn't want your voice coming through my mic Al…"

Gilbert: "Hey Birdie!"

Matthew: "Hello… Gilbert?"

Gilbert: "Yep, it's me. I'm avesome!"

Francis: "Where are you two? Invite me to ze group."

Alfred: "Whoops sorry dude. We're in a battleground right now. It'll be over soon."

Francis: "D'accord."

Matthew: "Why don't we just run a dungeon instead, eh Alfred?"

Alfred: "Huh what? 'Decor?"

Francis: "Non, 'd'accord'… it meanz… 'okay'…? Oui?"

Matthew: "Yeah, it's basically French for 'okay'."

Alfred: "Oh! Okay! 'D'accord'!"

Francis: "Eww… it zoundz zo ugly when you zay it…"

Alfred: "Hey!"

Gilbert: "Kesesese!"

Matthew: "Yeah, he's kind of right…"

Alfred: "Anyways! Hey! Did you guys see Artie's post? God I love that guy…"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Francis: "Oui, 'e can't figure out 'ow to uze ze mic."

Alfred: "Haha! That's so like him! Well, I'll try to help him through the chat."

Mathias: "Help who?"

Alfred: "Uhhh…. Arthur… Who is this?"

Mathias: "Mathias."

Gilbert: "Avesome. Your mic sounds veird. Alfred, vhere are you!"

Alfred: "Sorry, dude. I'm on my way!"

Mathias: "Ja, Ah know. Ah don't know why. So… ya guys doin' battlegrounds er somethin'?"

Gilbert: "Ja."

Francis: "Oui, I'm waiting for ze next one."

Matthew: "I told them that we should just do a dungeon."

Alfred: "Go to Mine, Gil!"

Mathias: "Hej, did ya guys hear dat?"

Francis: "'ear what?"

Alfred: "What are you talking about dude?"

Mathias: "Ah don't know. Maybe it's just somethin' with my mic like Gil said…"

Matthew: "Check the volume, that might help…"

Mathias: "There it is again!"

Gilbert: "Vhat?"

Alfred: "W-what is it?"

Mathias: "Ah don't know! It sounds like whispering…"

Matthew: "Eh? I think that's me…"

Mathias: "There!"

Francis: "I 'eard it too!"

Alfred: "Oh god! It's not a g-ghost, is it?"

Matthew: "It's just me…"

Alfred: "EYAHHH! GHOST!"

Gilbert: "Verdammit Alfred!"

Francis: "Merde!"

Matthew: "Maple…"

Gilbert: "Zat vas in my ear!"

Mathias: "What da hell?"

Francis: "Alfred?"

Matthew: "Alfred! Get off of me! _Mattie, I'm scared. _It was me! _What? _One second guys."

Gilbert: "Vait, ze ghost vas just birdie?"

Mathias: "Haha! Oops!"

Francis: "Mon dieu! Poor Mathieu!"

Gilbert: "I'll kill you Mathias…"

Mathias: "Ha… ha…"

Alfred: "Okay dudes! I'm back! Sorry 'bout that! It was just my bro…"

Matthew: "I was speaking normally…"

Alfred: "Dude you might wanna turn up your mic…"

Francis: "Oui, ztill zoundz like you're whizpering."

Matthew: "Okay, how's this?"

Mathias: "Just a lil bit more?"

Alfred: "Yeah."

Mathew: "How about now?"

Francis: "Much better."

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Alfred: "Okay! We are out of the battleground now!"

Francis: "Did you win?"

Alfred: "Well… aha…"

Gilbert: "Nein! Because someone vas unavesome und left in ze middle of it!"

Alfred: "Hey! The ghost thing freake- I mean, I had to go check on Mattie and make sure he was okay!"

Gilbert: "Suuuuure"

Alfred: "Because I'm the hero!"

Mathias: "Haha!"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon."

Alfred: "So anyways… you guys wanna run a dungeon? We have 5 people including Artie."

Mathias: "We do?"

Gilbert: "Ve have 6."

Alfred: "Huh?"

Francis: "Alfred, Arzur, Mazias, Gil, and me."

Matthew: "What aboot me eh?"

Francis: "Merde! Zorry Mathieu!"

Gibert: "Verdammit Al, how did you forget your own bruder?"

Alfred: "Hahaha! 'Aboot'!"

Matthew: "Mon dieu…"

Arthur: "Stop picking on your brother, lad."

Alfred: "Hey! Who's this?"

Francis: "Zo, 'as ze technology illiterate finally figured out 'ow to work 'iz mic? Ohonhon."

Arthur: "Christ, it's bloody hard to figure out that's what."

Alfred: "Artie?"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Arthur: "Shut up frog. And it's 'Arthur' not 'Artie.' I would appreciate it if you called me by my given name."

Alfred: "Oh my god! You sound so… British!"

Francis: "Mon dieu."

Matthew: "Alfred…"

Arthur: "And you sound American. Don't scream into my ear!"

Alfred: "Your voice is deeper than I thought."

Arthur: "Well, what were you expecting?"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon."

Arthur: "Belt up frog!"

Mathias: "Hahaha. Geez, Ah'm glad Ah called in sick today!"

Alfred: "Seriously!?"

Gilbert: "Kesesese! Zat's avesome!"

Arthur: "I'm assuming that that laugh was Gilbert…?"

Gilbert: "Of course. I'm avesome."

Arthur: "Right. So is everyone who is currently logged on also on skype right now? Mathias? Matthew?"

Mathias: "Ja!"

Matthew: "Oui."

Alfred: "Hell yeah!"

Francis: "Oui."

Arthur: "Shut up frog."

Gilbert: "Ja."

Kiku: "Hai."

Alfred: "Whoa! Was that Kiku?"

Kiku: "Herro Arfred-san."

Alfred: "Dude! When'd you get on here!?"

Kiku: "About when Asa-san tord you not to scream into his ear."

Alfred: "Asa? Ah-sah- OH! Arthur! Dude, that was like ages ago! You shoulda said something!"

Arthur: "What? And it's 'should have' not 'shoulda'… honestly."

Alfred: "Haha whatever man!"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Alfred: "So you're like Japanese 'n stuff right?"

Kiku: "Uh… h-hai?"

Alfred: "Dude, say something in Japanese!"

Arthur: "Alfred, really?"

Matthew: "Maple."

Kiku: "Rike what?"

Alfred: "I don't know, anything! Uhm, say, 'I like hamburgers'!"

Kiku: "Ee… hanbaagaa ga dai ski des." (1)

Alfred: "Awesome!"

Gilbert: "Hey!"

Mathias: "Hvad are we doin'!? Righ' now Ah'm runnin' in circles in de Stronghold." (2)

Alfred: "Well, we said a dungeon, but now we have 6 peop-"

Matthew: "7."

Gilbert: "7."

Alfred: "Right. 7 people…"

Arthur: "We could do a battleground… maybe Vicious Tides?"

Mathias: "Sounds good ta me."

Gilbert: "Vell, ve vere doing a battleground earlier, but zen Alfred zought zere vas a ghos-"

Alfred: "NOTHING!"

Arthur: "Bloody hell Alfred! My ear!"

Alfred: "There was nothing!"

Kiku: "Ghost?"

Francis: "Oui, it waz juzt Mathieu non?"

Arthur: "Bloody French…"

Matthew: "O-oui, I mean yes."

Alfred: "See? No ghost! Ahaha… ha… ha?"

Arthur: "Right…"

Kiku: "Anyway, no need to count me for the group. I need to get off."

Alfred: "What? Seriously? Whyyy?"

Kiku: "It is one-thirty a.m. here, I need to go to bed. But I got on to see how the skyping was going."

Gilbert: "Avesomely."

Kiku: "Seems rike it, maybe we shourd do it again."

Alfred: "Yeah!"

Kiku: "Good night."

Arthur: "Night, Kiku."

Francis: "À bientôt." (3)

Matthew: "Eh, I need to go too."

Alfred: "You do?"

Gilbert: "Aww."

Alfred: "Why?"

Matthew: "I have to leave for class."

Francis: "Ah, which class?"

Matthew: "English 103… it's required."

Alfred: "Ewww!"

Arthur: "Good lad."

Mathias: "Haha!"

Matthew: "Bye."

Francis: "Au revoir."

Arthur: "Bloody French…"

Gilbert: "Later vögelchen."

Alfred: "Well now we have 5 people again. Dungeon?"

Antonio: "¡Hola! Wow! Tis es cool!"

Gilbert: "Kesesese!"

Alfred: "And now we are back to 6…"

Francis: "Antonio?"

Antonio: "Eh? Francis?"

Gilbert: "Und ze avesome Gilbert!"

Antonio: "Oh, hey!"

Francis: "Ohonhon~ Ze bad touch trio iz finally on togezer!"

Gilbert: "Hell yeah! Kesese!"

Arthur: "Bloody hell…"

Alfred: "Hahaha!"

Antonio: "Wait, I thought we decided on te bad friends trio…?"

Gilbert: "Kesese, ve got off topic in ze middle of zat conversation, remember?"

Antonio: "Oh yeah."

Alfred: "Oh god…"

Mathias: "Okej, Ah'm runnin' VT. Who wants in?"

Gilbert: "Ze avesome zree of us!"

Francis: "Oui."

Alfred: "Me!"

Arthur: "I'll join as well."

Mathias: "Alright… Ah got Gil... Who else- _*briiiiiiiing* _For helvede! Actually, Ah'll be righ' back, _*briiiiiiiiing*_ Ah gotta get dat real quick. Gil yer da leader. _*briii-_" (4)

Gilbert: "Sveet."

Arthur: "Good God…"

Gilbert: "Okay… ve got ze avesome me, Fran, Artie-

Arthur: "Arthur!"

Gilbert: "Uh… Toni…"

Alfred: "Hey! No one invited me!"

Gilbert: "Oops kesese! Nov did you get it?"

Alfred: "Yep!"

Feliciano: "Ve~ I wanna join too!"

Arthur: "Is this Feliciano?"

Feliciano: "Ve~ how did you-a know? Are you-a sidekick?"

Antonio: "¡Buenos Dias!"

Arthur: "Er… it's 'psychic' and no…"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Feliciano: "Oh, haha! And buon giorno to you-a too… uhmm…?" (5)

Antonio: "Antonio!"

Feliciano: "Antonio~"

Gilbert: "Hey, ve're running VT, you in Feli?"

Feliciano: "Sì! Ve~ I haven't-a done VT in a long time. Last time I-a did it we lost… I'm not-a exactly sure why though… It was-a weird."

Antonio: "Haha."

Gilbert: "_Bruder! _Grr… I'll be right back… mein bruder sounds mad. Luddy's so unavesome vhen he's got zat shtick up his ass all ze time."

Feliciano: "Ve~ Luddy's an interesting name…"

Arthur: "Right…"

Alfred: "Okay! So we'll just wait for Gil and Mathias to get back. If they don't come back in a few minutes we'll just kick them and go on ahead."

Francis: "Zat'd be funny."

Antonio: "He might get mad, amigo."

Alfred: "Oh well."

Mathias: "Hej, sorry-"

Alfred: "Welcome back!"

Antonio: "¡Hola!"

Arthur: "Hello."

Francis: "Ohonhon!"

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Mathias: "Ja, hej. Ah havta go."

Alfred: "What!"

Mathias: "Tha' was a call from work, Ah havta go in real quick."

Arthur: "I hope everything is alright."

Mathias: "Ja, me too. Haha. Ah'll be on later."

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Antonio: "Okey, good luck!"

Mathias: "Tak."

Francis: "Adieu."

Alfred: "Sooo… anyway… I guess we can kick him from the group now huh? Haha."

Francis: "Mazias made Gilbert ze group leader…"

Alfred: "Damnit."

Feliciano: "Ve~ Who was-a that?"

Antonio: "Tat was Matias."

Feliciano: "Ah okay!"

Arthur: "We are just waiting for Gilbert correct?"

Alfred: "Yep! Oh! How are you guys liking this?"

Antonio: "Es really neat!"

Francis: "Oui, it'z pretty fun."

Feliciano: "Ve~ I like-a hearing everyone's voices for once. It's-a really cool to hear everyone's accents too!"

Arthur: "Yes, I agre-"

Feliciano: "Oh! And I type-a slow so this is a good because I don't have to-a pause to type and I can keep-a talking~"

Alfred: "Wow… you talk a lot more than I thought Feli…"

Feliciano: "I-a do? Ve~ sorry…"

Alfred: "It's cool."

Antonio: "Tat es te point of tis, no?"

Arthur: "Right."

Elizaveta: "Good evening!"

Feliciano: "Ciao~"

Alfred: "Haha! It's only afternoon here!"

Arthur: "Considering there is only one lady in the guild, I'm presuming you are Elizaveta?"

Elizaveta: "Yep! And I'm guessing you're Arthur?"

Arthur: "Right you are."

Alfred: "Ahahaha!"

Elizaveta: "Oh good, I wasn't sure. Your voice is deeper than I expected."

Arthur: "What was everyone expecting?"

Francis: "Ohonhon."

Arthur: "Shut it frog."

Elizaveta: "Something… higher…"

Alfred: "Dude, you drink tea, wear sweater vests, and sew… I thought you were gonna have a girly voice!"

Arthur: "What! All those things you mentioned are not 'girly'! And it's 'going to' not 'gonna' you git!"

Alfred: "Sewing…?"

Arthur: "Not girly! And I knit thank you very much!"

Alfred: "Hahahahaha!"

Feliciano: "Ve~ how's-a moving for you Eliza?"

Elizaveta: "Oh it's going good. Only about half of my things are here but a few more weeks and I'll be back on the game officially."

Francis: "Mon cher. Why aren't you logged on to ze game?"

Elizaveta: "I'm on my boyfriend's dinosaur of a computer and it's really slow. So, I thought I'd just log on to skype real quick."

Arthur: "Glad you did."

Alfred: "Yeah!"

Francis: "Oui!"

Feliciano: "Sì!"

Antonio: "Yeah! Everyone should come on! Y'know what? We should do te guild meetings tis way!"

Elizaveta: "Oh dear…"

Feliciano: "Yeah! Ve~ It would-a be so much-a fun!"

Alfred: "Ha… ha…."

Arthur: "Oh God! Don't you bloody dare!"

Alfred: "Yeah… uh no."

Feliciano: "Aww."

Alfred: "Dude, it would…. Oh gosh… there would be so many people!"

Arthur: "I'm getting a headache from just thinking about it…"

Francis: "We can do ozer zings wiz zis zkype zing, non?"

Feliciano: "Ve~? Like-a what?"

Arthur: "Oh God!"

Alfred: "Francis! No!"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon!"

Antonio: "Haha… never mind Feli. You're so cute!"

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Alfred: "Okay! Well… let's just go on in…"

Arthur: "We still can't Alfred…"

Alfred: "Huh? Whaddya- oh."

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Antonio: "He's still te group leader no?

Elizaveta: "Huh?"

Alfred: "Yeah… Hey! I have an idea!"

Arthur: "Did it hurt?"

Alfred: "What?"

Arthur: "Never mind."

Alfred: "When I fell from heaven? Yes, a little, but nothing the hero can't handle!"

Arthur: "What? What- where…? What?"

Alfred: "Huh? What?"

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Antonio: "I'm confused…"

Francis: "Me too mon ami…"

Elizaveta: "So am I, and I usually I can keep up with these kind of conversations…"

Alfred: "Me too… Anyways! My idea! So! We all can just quit the group and re-join back up! This way they both aren't in our group and holding us back anymore!"

Francis: "Oui, zoundz good."

Antonio: "Ah! Okey!"

Feliciano: "Ve~? Wait, I don't-a get it…"

Antonio: "Es okey Feli… just do what we say okey?"

Feliciano: "Alright!"

Francis: "Who iz going to invite ze ozers?"

Alfred: "I will since I'm the hero!"

Arthur: "Right…"

Alfred: "Okay! I sent out invites to Francis… Antonio… Arthur… and Fel- oh wait. Feli, you're gonna havta quit the team."

Feliciano: "Oh, I-a do? Ve~?"

Alfred: "Yeah, that way I can invite you to this group."

Feliciano: "Ve~ Okay."

Alfred: "There we go. Everyone in?"

Arthur: "Looks like it."

Elizaveta: "You forgot me."

Alfred: "Oh? I did? I'm sor- wait… you're not even logged on…?"

Elizaveta: "Haha! Yeah, sorry, just kidding!"

Antonio: "Haha!"

Francis: "Ohonhon"

Alfred: "Hm."

Arthur: "Haha!"

Alfred: "Hey! Did you just laugh, Artie!"

Arthur: "Yes, well I am capable of human emotion…"

Alfred: "Oh… ha ha… right…"

Elizaveta: "Hahaha!"

Feliciano: "Ve~ so where are you-a moving again, Eliza?

Gilbert: "Ah, avesome is back, sorry about zat."

Elizaveta: "Austria."

Feliciano: "Ah okay~!"

Gilbert: "Ew… vho's unavesome voice is zat I hear?"

Feliciano: "My voice is unawesome ve~?"

Gilbert: "Nein! Not you! Ze totally unavesome girly voice!"

Alfred: "Oh geez…"

Elizaveta: "What!"

Francis: "Mon ami… you zhould be nice to ze pretty ladies non?"

Elizaveta: "Thank you Francis!"

Gilbert: "Ugh, vhatever! You're supposed to be on my side! Besides, you don't even know vhat she looks like! Unless… ugh! Nein!"

Elizaveta: "Idiot…"

Gilbert: "Vhat!"

Alfred: "Hey guys?"

Francis: "Ah, but Gilbert. You zhould never out down ze women. Especially une jolie jeune fleur like Eliza." (6)

Elizaveta: "Haha."

Arthur: "Bloody French…"

Alfred: "Guys…?"

Francis: "Don't worry Arzur, zere's plenty of l'amour to go around…"

Arthur: "What bloody la- lam… whatever! I'm not speaking you froggy language!"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Francis: "Admit it, you're juz-"

Alfred: "Guys!"

Arthur: "What?"

Antonio: "I'm awake!"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Francis: "Ohonhon!"

Alfred: "Pffft! Haha! Were you asleep?"

Elizaveta: "Haha!"

Antonio: "Oh… yeah… lo siento- eh, sorry…"

Feliciano: "Ve~ It's only about 8pm where you-a live right now right? Why are you-a sleepy?"

Antonio: "Aha… ha… I had a long day."

Alfred: "Psh! No wonder you have no kills!"

Gilbert: "Kills…? Vait! You started vithout me!"

Alfred: "Oh… haha… that's right…"

Gilbert: "Vhat!"

Arthur: "Sorry, lad. You took too long."

Elizaveta: "Besides, you probably would've been useless anyway."

Alfred: "Haha! Like Toni?"

Elizaveta: "Worse…"

Feliciano: "Ve~ But Antonio was asleep…"

Francis: "Ohonhon zat waz ze joke."

Gilbert: "Hey! I'm too avesome for your unavesome minds to unavesomely comprehend ze avesomeness zat is ze avesome me!"

Alfred: "Wow… there was a lot of 'awesomes' in that sentence…"

Francis: "Oui, 'e muzt 'ave been really upzet…"

Gilbert: "Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

Elizaveta: "Hey, did you guys hear something?"

Francis: "Non."

Alfred: "Haha, whaddya mean Eliza?"

Gilbert: "Hey-"

Arthur: "I haven't heard anything."

Feliciano: "Ve~?"

Gilbert: "Hey! Unavesome! Back me up here Toni!"

Alfred: "Hahahaha!"

Gilbert: "Vait… Toni…?

Francis: "Ohonhon!"

Gilbert: "Antonio!"

Antonio: "What! What es it?"

Gilbert: "Vere you asleep again…?"

Antonio: "Uh…. No…?

Francis: "You zounded unzure mon ami."

Feliciano: "Ve~ maybe you should-a go to sleep!"

Antonio: "Yeah… tat sounds really good actually… ahaha…"

Alfred: "You gonna get off?"

Arthur: "Could you at least try to say that correctly, Alfred?"

Alfred: "Haha! Nope!"

Antonio: "Yeah… probably…"

Gilbert: "Aww"

Feliciano: "Buona notte~!"

Arthur: "Have a nice night."

Antonio: "Gracias."

Gilbert: "Gute Nacht."

Alfred: "Later dude!"

Francis: "Bonne nuit!"

Elizaveta: "Good night!"

Antonio: "Thanks guys, you too. Night."

Elizaveta: "Ah… I should probably get off too… after all this isn't my computer…"

Arthur: "Oh, right."

Gilbert: "Finally!"

Elizaveta: "Hey!"

Gilbert: "Kesese!"

Alfred: "Glad you could get on Eliza!"

Elizaveta: "Köszönöm!" (7)

Feliciano: "Bye~ ve~!~"

Alfred: "Huh? What'd ya say?"

Elizaveta: "Haha! I said 'thanks'!"

* * *

1- Here, I wrote the Japanese phonetically as you would hear it in real life. So, it's not actually spelled that way. It's actually spelled like this: え、ハンバーガーが大好きです。

2- Hvad – Danish for "what" / Stronghold – the main city for their faction (remember? :3)

3- À bientôt – French for "good bye"… kinda sounds like "abiento" xD

4- For helvede! – Literally means "for Hell" in Danish… ummm, yeah… that's a phone there too xD

5- Buon giorno – Italian for "good day"

6- Une jolie jeune fleur – French for "a pretty young flower"… most likely I butchered that phrase… the French language hates me… :/

7- Köszönöm – Hungarian for "thanks" (like she said :P)

A/N

Hope you like part 1~ :) Part 2 comin' soon (because I still have some characters left ;D) If ya want something (anything!) in part 2 make sure ya tell me cuz I'm not a mind reader! :P

Oh! Hopefully I got the accents somewhat decent… I kept missing little stuff. :/

If you have any other ideas for later chapters or topics for conversations, I'd looove to hear 'em! :D

**OH! And don't forget to take the poll on my page! :O ;D**


	20. Skyping! Part 2

Gilbert: "Und so I told him – awesomely of course – zat, nein, und zat he needs to get laid, geez he needs it. Of course, mein bruder, being ze archlosh zat he is, blew up on me und told me zat I-"

Francis: "_Vous êtes un tel nerd, mais il est incroyablement sexy_." (1)

Gilbert: "uh... vhat?"

Francis: "'old on, I zink ze woman from lazt night might not 'ave left. "

Gilbert: "Holy shit! You do realize zat yesterday vas like… I don't know! But it's like 8pm now!"

Francis: "yeah... I didn't- _Êtes-vous prêt pour la ronde de 5? _Actually, Gil, I'm uh going to be right back... Soyez là mademoiselle! _ohonhonhon.._."

Gilbert: "Kesesese! Vait... I zink your mic might still be on... Francis…? Francis!"

Gilbert: "By myself... So unawesome..."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Mathias: "Hej."

Mathias: "Anyone on?"

Mathias: "Hallo...?"

Gilbert: "Ja I'm on."

Mathias: "Oh hej! Ar-"

Gilbert: "Velcome back."

Mathias: "Tak. Are ya tha only one left?"

Gilbert: "Ja- vell actually, sorta... Francis is still technically logged on but he unawesomely left me for some voman."

Mathias: "HA! Hahaha!"

Gilbert: "Vasn't zat funny..."

Mathias: "Dude, it sounds like yer jealous."

Gilbert: "Meh."

Mathias: "Well, ya wanna do somethin?"

Gilbert: "Actually, I vas about to get off. Mein bruder is almost finished viz dinner. Und my zroat is getting sore."

Mathias: "Aww... Well orden! What's fer dinner?" (2)

Gilbert: "Not sure… but it smells like vurst und… somezing burning?"

Mathias: "Burning?"

Gilbert: "Mein gott! My bruder probably is trying to make somezing new… verdamnit! He knows he can't cook anyzing but vurst! I have to go!"

Mathias: "Orden, have a good dinner!"

Gilbert: "Ve'll see… und I'll try und get on aftervards!"

Mathias: "Alright! Ah'll hold ya to it!"

Gilbert: "Kesese! Okay vhatever Mazias!"

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Lukas: "Hello...?"

Mathias: "Hej! Someone is on! Good! Cuz Ah'm lonely! Haha!

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Are ya logged on to tha game? Cuz Ah don't see ya..."

Lukas: "Not yet."

Mathias: "Oh... Well, Ah'm Mathias! What's yer name?"

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Hallo? Ya still there?"

Lukas: "Ja."

Mathias: "Ja? Hej… is this Berwald? Cuz if it is Ah-"

Lukas: "No, it's Lukas."

Mathias: "Lukas? Seriously!?"

Lukas: "Unfortunately."

Mathias: "Awesome! Whatcha doin?"

Lukas: "Trying to ignore the annoying buzzing in my ear."

Mathias: "Check yer mic. Y'know dere's been a lot of trouble with tha mics today."

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Hallo? Lukas?"

Lukas: "I'm still here."

Mathias: "Cool!"

Mathias: "Wanna te-"

Lukas: "Why does your mic sound weird?"

Mathias: "Huh? Oh that's what Gil said earlier! Ah don't know... Maybe Ah'll havta get a different mic..."

Lukas: "Gilbert was on?"

Mathias: "Yep! Ya missed a whole bunch of otha people too! Francis, Alfred, his brother (whateva his name is...), Arthur, Kiku, Antonio... There were probably others but Ah had ta go inta work fer a bit."

Lukas: "And now it's just you?"

Mathias: "Yep! Just you and me!"

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Y'know, yer voice is really soothing and deep too. Ah wasn't expecting it."

Lukas: "What were you expecting?"

Mathias: "Ah don't know, but Ah like yer voice!"

Lukas: "Idiot..."

Francis: "Ah! Zorry! I'm back Gilbert!"

Mathias: "Eh?"

Francis: "Gilbert?"

Mathias: "Nej, Mathias. Gil left fer dinner a while ago. But Ah forgot ya were still technically logged on Francis! Haha..."

Francis: "Zo you came back after all hm? What 'appened?"

Mathias: "Ah... Just something minor that happened at work while Ah was away."

Francis: "Nozing too bad I 'ope right?"

Mathias: "Nah, but Ah still had ta go in."

Lukas: "Hard to imagine someone like him working..."

Francis: "'ello, I didn't realize zomeone elze waz on. I don't zee you in the game eizer..."

Mathias: "It's Lukas! Ah don't know why he's not in tha game yet..."

Lukas: "I'm logging on now..."

Francis: "Bonjour Lukaz!"

Lukas: "Hei."

Mathias: "There ya are! What took ya so long? Haha!"

Lukas: "..."

Francis: "Nozing too dirty hm? Ohonhon."

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Oh my god! Lukas! What were ya doin!?"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon!"

Lukas: "Idiots... I was checking my email if you must know."

Mathias: "Oh..."

Francis: "Ohonhon... Did you get anyzing good?"

Lukas: "... no."

Francis: "Wow, you are no fun."

Mathias: "Hahaha!"

Mathias: "Hey! How long are ya guys on?"

Lukas: "Rest of the day."

Francis: "A few more 'ourz at ze mozt. Why?"

Mathias: "Let's run somethin together! Ah didn't get ta earlier!"

Francis: "Ah, zats right. Well, I'm for it."

Mathias: "Cool! How 'bout ya Luke?"

Lukas: "Luke? I don't know a Luke."

Mathias: "Luuuuuuukaaaaaaas!"

Lukas: "Ugh. Fine. Don't whine like that again."

Mathias: "Yay!"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon!"

Mathias: "Sweet! We got a healer! Now hopefully we won't have ta wait too long fer a tank!"

Mathias: "Orden! Ah'll just sign us u-"

Lukas: "Oi! Don't forget to invite us to group first idiot!"

Francis: "'ow could you forget us mon ami!?"

Mathias: "Right. Sorry. Ah forgot... Haha..."

Lukas: "Obviously."

Mathias: "_Now_ Ah'll sign us all up, yeah?"

Francis: "Oui."

Mathias: "Ordeeeeen... Hvad? Tha average wait time is 14 minutes? Aghhhh! Ah don't wanna wait that long!" (3)

Lukas: "Too bad. Unless you can find another tank faster."

Mathias: "Well... Does anyone know Alfred's number?... Or Ivan's...?"

Lukas: "..."

Francis: "Non, not me. I only know Toni'z and Gil'z."

Mathias: "Antonio! He's a tank right? Get him on!"

Francis: "'e might be buzy, but I'll check anyway..."

Mathias: "Alright!"

Francis: "Be right back."

Lukas: "I can't believe you're going to bother Antonio..."

Mathias: "Ah can't believe tha wait time is 14 minutes. Are there no tanks on?"

Lukas: "14 minutes isn't that long... I've waited longer before."

Mathias: "Laaaaaaaaame!"

Lukas: "..."

Mathias: "Oh hej! Look! Waldo's logged on!"

Lukas: "I can see that."

Mathias: "Ah'm gonna tell him ta get on skype with us! Hej... are... you... going... to... ge-"

Lukas: "Why are you saying what you type out loud?"

Mathias: "Cuz! Ah wanna!"

Lukas: "Well don't. You're being annoying."

Mathias: "Luuuukaaa-"

Lukas: "What did I say about whining?"

Mathias: "Umm... Not to?"

Lukas: "Good."

Francis: "Ohonhon! Zoundz like 'e 'az you whipped Maziaz!"

Mathias: "Ah am not! And when'd ya get back Franny? Oh, and Waldo says give him a minute."

Francis: "Momentz ago... Waldo?"

Lukas: "He means Berwald. He just logged on to the game."

Francis: "Ah! I zee 'im now! Iz 'e going to tank? Becauze Toni didn't anzwer 'iz cell."

Mathias: "Urrrrgh"

Francis: "What waz zat?"

Lukas: "Mathias being stupid. It's either wait 10 more minutes at the least or ask Berwald to tank."

Mathias: "Ugh fine. But if his Swedish-ness screws up tha team..."

Berwald: "M' wha'?"

Mathias: "Whoa! Who's this?"

Lukas: "Berwald? I assume?"

Berwald: "Ja."

Mathias: "Oh."

Francis: "Bonjour Berwald!"

Berwald: "God kväll... Francis?" (4)

Francis: "Oui!"

Berwald: "An'...?"

Lukas: "Lukas. Mathias is also on but he's sulking."

Mathias: "Am not!

Berwald: "Th's ev'ry'ne?"

Lukas: "Ja."

Francis: "Would you like to tank for uz? We need a tank and we can just get a random perzon for ze zird DPS."

Berwald: "Tha's f'ne."

Mathias: "Oi! Waldo!"

Berwald: "Berwald."

Mathias: "Ah think dere's something wrong with yer mic... Yer voice is sorta muffled and it's hard ta understand ya."

Lukas: "..."

Berwald: "Noth'n's wron' with m' mic..."

Mathias: "Ya sure?"

Berwald: "Ja."

Mathias: "Okaaaaay… whateva… it's probably just yer Swedish-ness anyway…"

Berwald: "Wha'd ye say?"

Mathias: "Ya heard me…"

Berwald: "Y'u-"

Lukas: "Hej! Idiots! Let's go! We're waiting for you."

Francis: "Oui… Our zird DPS juzt ran ahead wizout uz…"

Mathias: "Without tha tank or heals? Is he crazy?"

Lukas: "How are we supposed to know?"

Mathias: "Ah dunno…"

Berwald: "Ev'ry'ne r'dy?"

Mathias: "Wha was that Waldy? Ah didn't understand ya."

Berwald: "Grrr…"

Lukas: "Mathias! Stop being an ass. C'mon."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon! You guyz are much more entertaining now! Oui, I'm ready Berwald."

Berwald: "'kay. Goin' in."

Mathias: "Well, that wasn't so bad… especially since tha third guy like didn't do anything…"

Lukas: "It's fine, I can probably heal through it."

Mathias: "Ja! Cuz Luke is a beast!"

Lukas: "…"

Berwald: "…"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon!"

Berwald: "'re ye…?"

Lukas: "Yep. I'm letting him die next time."

Mathias: "What!? Hej! Luuuukaaaaaas!"

Lukas: "Don't care, you're dying."

Francis: "'e iz feisty non? Zay alwayz make ze bezt loverz anyway!"

Lukas: "You're dying too."

Mathias: "Haha!"

Francis: "Quoi!? What did I do!?" (5)

Lukas: "You're being annoying."

Berwald: "L'kas, ye can't let b'th 'f our DPS d'e…"

Mathias: "Ja Lukas!"

Lukas: "Fine, one of you lives."

Francis: "Moi! Don't let zem touch mon beautiful 'air!"

Mathias: "No me! Ah'm yer friend!"

Lukas: "…Francis lives, Mathias dies."

Mathias: "Whaaa-!?"

Francis: "Ohonhon! Better luck next time mon ami!"

Mathias: "But why?"

Lukas: "You're more annoying. No more heals for you."

Berwald: "He's r'ght…"

Mathias: "Shut up Swede."

Berwald: "Aft'r ye, Dane."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Mathias: "Alright! Look at my beastly BeastTamer skills!"

Mathias: "Ah'm still alive without a single heal thrown my way fer tha past 8 minutes! My awesome first aid an' healin' potions are comin' in handy!"

Francis: "Oui, but I'd be more imprezzed if you weren't a ranged DPS and if Berwald wazn't az good az a tank az 'e iz." (6)

Mathias: "Psh! Waldy's not that great anyway!"

Berwald: "Berwald, no' 'Waldy.'"

Lukas: "Better than you could ever be."

Mathias: "Are ya kiddin'? My pet tanks are amazin'!" (7)

Lukas: "Yeah, and last time you tanked with a pet, you pulled the entire room and wiped us." (8)

Mathias: "Hej! Ah didn't have my turtle yet! Now ya should see me!"

Lukas: "No thanks."

Berwald: "Tha th'rd dps w'nts ta kn'w why y'u're not healin' tha Dane."

Mathias: "Ja Lukas! Why don't ya tell him!"

Lukas: "Fine."

Francis: "Oh mon dieu, I zink you scared 'im."

Lukas: "Good. Shows him what happens when you mess with the healer, _Mathias_."

Mathias: "Hej!"

Francis: "And zere 'e goes…"

Berwald: "Jus' ge' an'ther DPS…"

Mathias: "Eh… it'll be fine. We don't need him."

Francis: "'e wazn't much 'elp anyway."

Mathias: "Right!"

Berwald: "Good th'ng we're j'st r'nnin' n'rmal d'ngeons."

Francis: "I don't even zink 'iz gear waz 'igh enough for 'eroic." (9)

Mathias: "Heh. That's probably true. Guess ya gotta heal me now, huh Lukas?"

Lukas: "Who said anything about that?"

Mathias: "Aw, c'mon! Ah've been good!"

Arthur: "Whatever you did, you probably deserved it lad."

Mathias: "Hej! And who are ya callin' lad? Ah'm probably older than you!"

Arthur: "Physically – it's a possibility. Mentally – not bloody likely."

Francis: "Welcome back mon petit lapin~!" (10)

Arthur: "Oh, bloody hell, you're still on."

Francis: "Oui! Ohonhonhon."

Arthur: "Ugh, don't tell me Gilbert is on too…"

Mathias: "Nah, he left a while ago fer dinner."

Arthur: "So it's just you two? I thought I heard another voice when I first came on."

Francis: "And you, mon pe-."

Arthur: "I know I'm on frog! I meant who else is on besides us!"

Mathias: "Lukas is on!"

Lukas: "And Berwald."

Berwald: "An' me."

Lukas: "Stop trying to leave him out, idiot."

Mathias: "Ah'm not! Ah was goin' ta get ta him… eventually…"

Lukas: "Uh huh."

Mathias: "Oh hej! Arthur! One of our spots just opened up so ya can join us!"

Arthur: "Join you in what…?"

Mathias: "We were doin' randoms. Right now we are in Bladefist Peak."

Arthur: "Oka- wait. If you are doing randoms then how are you missing a person?"

Berwald: "Luk's scar'd 'em 'ff."

Arthur: "Uh huh. Well, sounds alright to me even if the frog is on your team."

Francis: "You wound me mo-"

Arthur: "Does it look like I bloody care?"

Francis: "I don't know, I can't zee you."

Arthur: "Why you-"

Alfred: "Don't worry guys! The Hero is back on! Hahahaha!"

Mathias: "Hej! Welcome back!"

Arthur: "Oh fuck me."

Francis: "Well, if you insi-"

Arthur: "Finish that sentence and I will castrate you."

Lukas: "Hate my life."

Mathias: "Hej, why do ya say that Lukas?"

Lukas: "…"

Alfred: "Lukas? I didn't know you're on?"

Arthur: "What? You don't see him in the game?"

Alfred: "No… in fact, I don't see any of you on… not Mathias, Gilbert, or you…"

Mathias: "Gil isn't on… he went ta get dinner about an hour ago…"

Alfred: "Oh really?"

Mathias: "Ja."

Arthur: "Everyone else is on though; you don't see anybody?"

Alfred: "No… I'm bringing up the guild tab but it's not showing anybody."

Francis: "Not even moi?"

Alfred: "Umm… no."

Berwald: "C'n ye see th' pe'ple 'ffl'ne?"

Alfred: "Eh? Who's this?"

Berwald: "B'rwald."

Alfred: "Berwald? Is there something wrong with your mic?"

Mathias: "That's what I said!"

Arthur: "Oi! Focus!"

Lukas: "Alfred, can you see the people offline?"

Alfred: "Offline? Hmm… umm… no. No one's showing up at all."

Mathias: "Well, that could be a problem."

Arthur: "I'm not that great with computers so I really can't help you."

Francis: "Neizer can I."

Mathias: "Ah'm pretty decent with 'em, so Ah might be able ta help."

Berwald: "Mm, s'me."

Alfred: "Guys, my computer skills are fine, just gimme a sec- uh, what just happened?"

Arthur: "What are you talking about?"

Alfred: "I don't know, my game's acting really weird…"

Mathias: "Are ya-"

Alfred: "Oh, my game just froze…"

Francis: "Oui, now you juzt went offline."

Alfred: "I did? Cuz it's still acting like I'm i- . . ."

Arthur: "Alfred?"

Mathias: "Hej, ya still on?"

Lukas: "No, he just left the conference."

Berwald: "S'methin' wen' wr'ng with h's c'mput'r prob'bly."

Francis: "Well, zat waz interezting, non?"

Lukas: "Sure…"

Mathias: "So, where were we? Ah! Arthur, joooooooiiiiiin uuuuuus!"

Arthur: "Er, what?"

Lukas: "We do need an extra DPS."

Arthur: "Well, I said it was alright before…"

Mathias: "Woo!"

Mathias: "Did ya get tha invite?"

Arthur: "Yes, thank you."

Francis: "About time mon cher."

Arthur: "Ignoring you."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Mathias: "Phew! It was about time we got through that damned dungeon!"

Arthur: "And Alfred still hasn't come back on…"

Francis: "Ohonhon, are you worried?"

Arthur: "Of course not! It's a bloody computer!"

Lukas: "Well if that's it, I'm going to go do my dailies now."

Mathias: "Oh hej! Ah'll join ya!"

Lukas: "No."

Mathias: "Wha…? Why not?"

Lukas: "Does that really deserve an answer?"

Berwald: "No' r'lly…"

Mathias: "Shut up Swede, no one asked ya."

Francis: "Mon dieu, you two are 'orrible togezer."

Arthur: "Yes, why must you two fight about everything? We barely got through that dungeon."

Lukas: "…"

Alfred: "Hahaha! Are you guys even hearing yourselves?"

Mathias: "Hej! Welcome back! Again!"

Arthur: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alfred: "Oh my god, nevermind… haha…"

Lukas: "We had to get the four worst people on at the same time…"

Alfred: "Right?"

Ivan: "Dobryy vecher comrades." (11)

Alfred: "Hey, speak English! Nobody wants to hear your commie language!"

Lukas: "I spoke too soon…"

Ivan: "Kolkolkolkol."

Mathias: "Umm… what tha hell was that?"

Ivan: "Alfred, Mother Rossiya is not communist anymore."

Alfred: "Yeah, I know, I'm not stupid."

Ivan: "You – how do you say – could have fooled me?"

Alfred: "You da-"

Arthur: "Alfred! Er… what happened earlier?"

Ivan: "Earlier?"

Francis: "Oui."

Alfred: "Oh yeah! My computer messed up big time! I'm not sure why though so I might have to take it in. I'm using my bro's computer right now."

Arthur: "Brother? What bro-"

Francis: "What about Mathieu?"

Arthur: "-ther… oh."

Alfred: "Eh… Mattie's not here right now anyway and the password to his computer is super easy, but don't tell him I said that! I don't know what I'd do if his password wasn't maple_sticks anymore!"

Arthur: "Right…"

Mathias: "So, Lukas. Where are ya startin' fer yer dailies?"

Lukas: "Actually, I decided to just get off instead."

Mathias: "Hvad? Why?"

Francis: "Ohonhon, get off on what?"

Lukas: "Exactly, that's why."

Alfred: "Really? Just cuz Francis?"

Arthur: "Could that sentence get anymore butchered?"

Alfred: "Want me to try?"

Lukas: "No… because I don't think I can handle being around all six of you at one time…"

Alfred: "Okay! We can fix that! Commie, get off! Lukas can't handle six people!"

Ivan: "That is not my name."

Alfred: "Hmm… sure did sound like it."

Lukas: "Okay… I'm done."

Mathias: "Nooooooo!"

Arthur: "See you later, Lukas."

Mathias: "Damnit, Ah bet it was all tha Swede's fault."

Berwald: "'f 't was anyb'dy's, it w'ld b' yers…"

Mathias: "Nuh huh!"

Arthur: "Hey, Alfred. Did you ever receive my mail?"

Alfred: "Your mail? Oh yeah! Thanks a bunch Artie!"

Francis: "What'z ziz? Ohonhonhon…"

Mathias: "What's what?"

Arthur: "Er, no problem."

Alfred: "I'll pay ya back as soon as I can, hero's promise."

Ivan: "I would not trust that if I were you~"

Arthur: "Ah, no need, Alfred. I had a bunch of those herbs just taking up bagspace, so seriously, it was no problem."

Mathias: "Herbs? Fer what?"

Alfred: "Shut up, 'Ay-van'. Artie gave me a stack of Red Frostleaves for this super cool gear I wanted to make!"

Ivan: "It is 'Ee-vahn'."

Alfred: "Whatever."

Francis: "Red Froztleavez? Aren't thoze zuper rare?"

Arthur: "Shutupfrog."

Berwald: "_Papa papa!_"

Mathias: "Who was that?"

Berwald: "Uh, I n'ed ta get 'ff."

Ivan: "Good bye."

Francis: "Enjoyed teaming with you."

Berwald: "S'me."

Alfred: "So… was that his kid?"

Arthur: "Seeing as how a boy's voice said 'papa,' I'm assuming yes."

Alfred: "Fine, mister smarty-pants. No need to sass talk me. I was just wondering."

Arthur: "W-what did you just call me? And stop pouting! I can practically feel it through the mic!"

Mathias: "Well, Ah gotta get off too guys… Ah havta go in fer work tomorrow after all."

Alfred: "Aww, see ya."

Mathias: "Ja, see ya."

Arthur: "Actually, I'm going to have to do the same."

Alfred: "What? No! Don't leave me here with _him_."

Ivan: "With who~?"

Arthur: "Oh, grow up."

Alfred: "Don't wanna."

Francis: "Ohonhon."

Ivan: "Bye~"

Alfred: "So… did you want to do something together guys…?"

Francis: "Ohonhon, I can zink of a few thingz… ohonhonhon…"

Alfred: "Okay, that's it. I'm outta here. Later."

Ivan: "I need to leave as well, comrade. It is almost midnight here."

Francis: "Really? Where do you live in Russia? Moscow?"

Ivan: "Da."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Francis: "Ah, well okay. 'ave a nice night."

Gilbert: "Okay guys! Awesome is back on!"

Gilbert: "Guys?"

Gilbert: "Hallooooo?"

Gilbert: "So unawesome…"

* * *

1- The italics – A woman's voice is saying this in the background of Francis's mic

2- Orden – Danish for "okay"

3- Hvad – Danish for "what"

4- God kväll – Swedish for "good evening"

5- Quoi – French for "what"

6- Ranged DPS shouldn't receive too much damage because they create damage from a distance and the tank is supposed to hold the aggro (the monsters' attention) anyways so the DPS and healers don't get hurt.

7- pet tanks – BeastTamers can get a pet that acts much like a tank does… these pets have good armour and they can hold aggro better than other pets. Of course, they don't quite make up for a real tank, but I tell ya, my turtle on WoW is freakin' amazin' xD I bring him out whenever there is trouble, and the tank's about to die, then me and the healer finishes 'em off! It's pretty awesome xD

8- wiping – When the entire group (or almost the entire group) dies. Usually these wipes happen pretty quickly due to pulling (attracting) too many monsters or just plain messing up on something.

9- gear level – In order to run heroics (harder dungeons), the characters' gear must be at a certain level or higher. This way they won't die as easily, making it unfair for the rest of the group who have to cover for him/her.

10- Mon petit lapin – French for "my little rabbit"

11- Dobryy vecher – Russian for "good evening"

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months! But don't worry, I'm (sorta) outta my slump and got some cool things planned! I already have a few more chapters started and a few new ideas! So stay tuned! Plus I don't have school anymore so that helps ;)

I just wanted to say, it was fun making this chapter :P My favourite lines are "'Shut up Swede.' 'Aft'r ye, Dane.'", "Physically – it's a possibility. Mentally – not bloody likely.", and "I know I'm on frog!" xD Of course, I couldn't resist adding Gilbert there at the end… after all, he did say he'd be back on xD

Sorry, the ending's a bit rushed though and for my 'orrible French…

Also, I know the accents were probably a pain in the ass to read (they were a pain to write) and they're probably extremely exaggerated, but they all live in their own countries and they're speaking to each other in English. So, I sorta wanted the accents exaggerated in this story.

So, tell me what you guys think! :D

Next chapter is back to typing!


End file.
